Father, Mother, Daughter
by bokayjunkie
Summary: i can't do summaries without giving anything away. this is JJ with LukeRory fatherdaughter interactions. some RoryMarty also.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, I've had this fic haunting me for quite a while now. So, I have no idea how to explain this fic. The italics are what happened in the past to help you catch up. I don't feel like writing it so that's just a tid-bit of what happened. But I will tell you this, Luke and Lorelai broke up. Lorelai goes to Rory for comfort, but Rory drops the bomb on her and said that she was quitting Yale. Anything non-italics are what's happening in present time.

**Disclaimer:** I hate that I don't own Gilmore Girls. But kudos to ASP for creating it. Totally made my day!

* * *

"_Luke. Don't walk out on me." cried Lorelai, trying to stop Luke from walking out of her front door._

"_I'm sorry Lorelai. But I'm gonna need time to think about this." he says, trying to get away._

"_Luke please. We can get pass this." _

"_I'm sorry." he says, then he walked out the door. Lorelai looked at the now closed door helplessly. Had that just happened?_

"_Hello, mom." said Rory in a quiet voice._

"_Hey Rory." replied Lorelai in a helpless voice. "Where are you?"_

"_I'm at a café, down here in New Haven. Can you come here? I have to talk to you about something."_

"_Sure sweets. I have to talk to you about something too."_

(A/N: this part is rushed. So go with it.)

"_Mom, I'm not going back to school." says Rory with confidence._

"_What?"_

"_I'm not going back to school."_

"_This cannot be happening."_

"_I'd figured I'd take a year off from school to figure out what I really want to do."_

"_And where are you gonna stay?"_

"_I thought I'd go back home to Stars Hollow."_

"_No. no. no. you can't come home unless you are back at Yale."_

"_Sookie?"_

"_Oh, Lorelai come in. you've got great timing. Jackson is out with the kids and his parents. So we can have a girls night out. What do you say? Lorelai? Are you ok?"_

"_It's over Sook. I don't have anyone anymore."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Luke. Rory. They're gone. I've lost them."_

"_What do you mean you lost them?"_

"_Luke and I broke up and Rory quit school and moved out."_

"_Oh. Honey. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"_

"_Nothing Sookie. I just really need to get out of here."_

"_Of course. You go home and I'll come check on you later."_

"_No. I mean I need to get out of here. From Stars Hollow. I can't take it anymore. I need a break from here."_

"_Lorelai. What are you saying?"_

"_Maybe I should just go to some motel or something."_

"_No. that's ok. I have a friend, she's great. She lives in New York. She has two bedroom apartment. She's not living with anyone. Actually, she's looking for a room-mate right now. You can stay with her for a while."_

"_Really? Oh. That would be so great. Thanks Sookie."_

**time laps to a few weeks after Lorelai left.**

"_Luke."_

"_Rory. What are you doing here?"_

"_I wanted to talk to mom. But I couldn't find her anywhere."_

"_Rory, you don't know?"_

"_Know what?"_

"_Lorelai isn't here. She, left. She moved away."_

"_She what? Why? Where?"_

"_She moved away. I have no idea where. I talked to Sookie , she said that Lorelai left, she has no idea where also and she has no idea when she'll come back."_

"_Oh. God this is my fault. I did this."_

"_What? No. I did this. We broke up. She left."_

"_You two broke up?"_

"_Yeah. You didn't know?"_

"_No. I thought she left cause I dropped out of school. My god. That must have been what she wanted to talk to me about."_

"_You dropped out of school?"_

"_Yeah. But I'm going back. And I thought I'd come home and tell her. But she's gone." at this point, Rory broke off sobbing. Luke took her into his hands._

"_Hey. Ssshhh. Don't worry. You know you can still come home. The house is there. And it's still yours. She could still come back."_

"_Luke. Will you stay with me tonight at the house?"_

"_Sure."_

**8 months later**

Rory slowly opened the door to the masters bedroom. She walked inside carefully not to make any noise. She sees a lump on the bed and knew that she will succeed this time. She slowly made her way to the bed and was about to jump when…"BOOH!"

She yelped and jumped back. "You are so mean." she pouted crossing her arms across her chest. He took her hands and pulled her down next to her. She's still pouting.

"Aw. Come on. It's not like you weren't gonna jump on my bed to wake me up, Or shake me vigorously?" he said, still grinning.

"Why is it, that even though I wake up, before your usual waking up time, you still beat me at that?"

"Well, when you have attempted it repeatedly every time you come home, I kinda get use to it."

"One day. I swear I am gonna get you. And you will be so surprised that your heart jumps out of your chest."

"We all have our dreams."

"Oh you'll see. It's gonna happen one day."

"Mh-hm. Hey, you hungry?"

"Starving."

"Do you want some pancakes with bacon and eggs?"

"Yes please."

"Ok. Go get my stuff ready downstairs. I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok. Love you daddy."

"Love you too honey." Rory smiled and left Luke resting on his bed.

* * *

Before you give me your critical judgement on this story. please read the next chapter which i will post later. 


	2. Chapter 2

"So no classes huh?" asked Luke as he sat down next to Rory at the table.

"Yeah. My professor for my **only** class on Monday had some kind of emergency and he couldn't get anyone to substitute. So they just canceled it until next week. Meaning, I don't have to be in till Wednesday. So, I get to spend more time here with you." smiled Rory, digging into her pancakes.

"That's good. You've been busy the last few weeks. I hardly got to see you or talk to you at all. I missed you."

"I know. I missed you too dad. If it wasn't for my duties with my classes and the paper, I would have come home more often. But with the upcoming journalism panel we have at Yale, I've been very busy."

"That's right. Your journalism panel. That's on Tuesday right?"

"Yes Tuesday. Are you coming?"

"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good." then she grew quiet.

"Rory? What's wrong?"

"I just wish she could come."

"Oh Rory." Luke immediately wrapped her arms around her. "It wasn't your fault you know? It was mine."

"But if I had let her talk first, she would have told me what happened between the two of you, and I would of stopped myself from telling her that I quit Yale. And she wouldn't of had left." she replied, now sobing.

"No Rory. You didn't do anything. She left because of me. She loves you."

"She loves you too."

"I know."

"Have you heard anythingfrom her?"

"No. I've tried to get information from Sookie, since she was the last person Lorelai talked to, but she said Lorelai didn't say anything. Didn't give her any information to where she would stay."

"It's been 8 months now. Where could she be? She can't be staying at some hotel."

"Don't worry honey. We'll find her. And we'll get her back. And then we can be a family."

"Again." smiled Rory.

"Again." agreed Luke, smiling also. "That is if, your mom will take me back."

"She will. Don't worry. And if not, like that's ever gonna happen, you're still my dad." Luke beamed at her and they continued to eat.

Throughout the months, Luke and Rory had developed some kind of father daughter relationship that they've never had before. The first time Rory asked Luke to stay over at the house, she never wanted him to leave. She said she had already lost her mom, she didn't want to loose her dad too. So he stayed.

He moved into the Gilmore household. Which, to Rory, was now called the Danes household. She even changed her last name to Danes to show how much she loved her father. Luke didn't legally adopt Rory, but to him, and to everyone, it was as if he did. Every single event in Rory's life Luke has been there, as always. They have tried to look fro Lorelai, but failed miserably. Even though, they are still happy to be with each other.

* * *

Rory walked inside the Dragonfly Inn. The inn which her mom had dreamt of owning. And now she wasn't there. Ever since Rory had gathered herself together from the fact that her mom has left, she has been spending most of her time helping out with the inn. If not, she's either doing something involving school or at the diner.

She walked over to the front desk to see if there were any papers that needed to be read or signed. But seeing as how Michel already took care of them, she went to the kitchen. Sookie was busy with preparing meals again.

"Hey chikitie. How was your morning?" asked Sookie, still a little busy with cooking.

"It was good Sookie. I almost had dad, but once again, he succeeded."

"Oh don't worry popcorn. You'll get him one day." Sookie was really touched at the affection Luke and Rory had towards each other.Not only as Proprietor to Customer, but as father and daughter.

"I know. Dad and I also talked about mom." Sookie 'accidentally' dropped the spoon she was carrying.

"You're mom?" she asked, trying to be casual.

"Yeah." she said, confused at Sookie's behavior, but shrugged it off. "You know I have that journalism panel at Yale on Tuesday. I just wish my mom could be there to watch me."

"Oh. Honey. I'm sure she would love to be there."

"I know. Are you sure you don't know anything about her whereabouts?"

"No. I'm sorry sweetie. She never called me." Rory nodded sadly and continued to drink her coffee.

Sookie felt a bit guilty about not telling Rory, or Luke, about Lorelai's whereabouts. She had promised her best friend she wouldn't tell anyone, for she was convinced that they wouldn't be looking for her anyway. But she was wrong. She never told Lorelai about Rory and Luke. Actually, she hasn't talked to Lorelai since the day she decided she would move in with her friend, Julie. every time she would check up on her, Lorelai wasn't there, so Julie would give her updates on how she was doing. She says that Lorelai is fine. Shealso saysthat she gave Lorelei a job at her office and she's doing just great. Julie is a therapist, and was a childhood friend of Sookie's. they were like sisters. So she was happy to have helped Lorelai.

After Rory left the inn, Sookie decided to call Lorelai and check up on her. She snuck into her old office and dialed Julie's office.

"Julie Straum's office, this is Lorelai speaking, how may I help you?" said Lorelai on the other line.

"Lorelai?"

"Sookie?"

"Oh, Lorelai, it's so good to hear from you."

"Sookie. Wow. It's great to hear from you too."

"How are you? I feel like I've sent you to Iraq or something. You're very hard to reach."

"Yeah, well. I haven't been feeling tootalkative lately. But it's so great that you called."

"Oh. Lorelai. I have so much to tell you. I…." Sookie drifted off once she saw Rory standing at the door, wide eyes and jaw dropped.

* * *

Kay. Sorry for the lack of enthusiasm in this chapter. And the last one. But I'm in a rush. Hoped you like it. If not…oh well. Review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh-oh." said Sookie.

"Sook. Sook. Hello. Are you there?" said Lorelai.

"Mom, is that you?" said a frantic Rory onto the other line. Lorelai didn't think that Rory would be on the other line, and was very shocked.

Once Rory had heard her mothers name escape from Sookie's lips, she immediately grabbed the phone from her.

"Rory?" asked Lorelai in an unsure tone.

"Mom. Where are you? Where have you been? It's been 8 months. I was worried. I missed you. Where are you?" Rory was crying now.

"Oh. Rory. Hun. Don't cry. I'm fine. Don't cry."

"But you're not here. You haven't been here for the past 8 months."

"I know hun. I'm sorry. I just had to get away from there. Without you and Luke, I was just-"

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry for quitting Yale. For putting you in that crap. I'm sorry I made you leave. If I had known that you two had broken up, I wouldn't of had told you about Yale. I wouldn't of had done it too."

"Hun it's ok. It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was. And now you're gone."

"Hun."

"Come home."

"What?"

"Come home. Please."

"Rory. I don't know if-"

"Please. Just. Come home. I miss you mom."

"I miss you too babe. But I don't know If I can. I'm not sure if I'm ready yet."

"Mom please. Come home. For me."

Lorelai's heart melted once she heard her daughter pleading for her to come home. "Tell you what, I'll ask my boss if I can. It's been hectic these past few weeks and I don't know if I can get away. But I'll try."

"Ok. Call me once you've got the verdict. I really miss you mom."

"I miss you too babe. So much. I have to go. I'll ask my boss about it then I'll call you, ok?"

"Ok. You can still reach me at my cell, or at the house, or here at the inn. Call me, no matter what."

"I will babe. Bye."

"Bye. I love you."

Lorelai smiled. "I love you too." Rory hung up the phone, still crying a little, but not frantically. She then looked up to find Sookie looking very guilty.

"I am so sorry Rory for not telling you."

"8 months. 8 moths you knew where she was?" Rory exclaimed, her voice rising with anger. "We asked you. Dad and I, we asked you about mom a hundred times. Of where she was, if she was ok. If you knew anything. And you said no. but you knew all along!"

"Rory. I didn't mean to keep this from you. Your mother told me not to tell you. Believe me . I would have told you. But I couldn't betray her. She's my best friend. Please don't be mad at me. I can't stand it when you're mad at me."

Rory looked at an apologetic Sookie. Her anger washing away slowly. She couldn't be mad at her. No matter what she did. She was like a second mother to her. Or a very crazy pet. Rory sighed and sat back down on the chair.

"I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you. You know that Sookie? I just got really upset that you didn't tell me or dad about mom."

"Oh my god! Luke. I mean your dad. Oh, when he finds out I knew where your mom is he is going to be so mad. He's probably gonna kill me."

"Don't be so dramatic Sookie. Yes he will be mad at you. And there is a possibility that he will kill you. But I doubt it. Once mom tells him why, he'll…_probably_ understand."

"So you're gonna tell your dad?"

"I don't see why not. He's been very depressed ever since mom left."

"You're right. He's very lucky to have you in his life now. If you weren't there, he would of probably killed himself."

"I know."

"So you're mom's coming home?"

"I'm not sure yet. She says that she'll ask her boss if she can come home. She has a job?"

"Oh, yes. My friend, Julie, gave her a job."

"Oh. And how does Julie know her?"

"That's because she's living with her. You see, when your mom came to me, she said she wanted to leave town for a few days, or weeks. I suggested she stays with Julie, who lives in New York, she has a two bedroom apartment, and she is currently looking for a room-mate right now. So, maybe she could stay at her extra bedroom until she cools off. And I know Julie, she hates living alone, so when I asked her if your mom could stay with her, she said yes. And I guess, she still didn't want to come back, so she decided to stay there. Julie offered her a job at her office, and that's all I know."

"That's ALL you know?"

"I swear Rory. That's all. When she first left, sure, I called her everyday, just to see how she was doing, and asking when she would come home. And then, when you came back and you and Luke started your relationship as father and daughter, I wanted to tell her so badly. I wanted her to know that the two people she loves the most in the world are together, and it would be much more perfect if she was there to complete it. But Julie told me that she wanted to live there with her and that she already offered Lorelai the job. I never got to talk to your mother ever since."

"So you haven't been checking up on her?"

"I have. every time you or Luke ask me about her, I would call her but Julie always answers. I was just lucky this time that your mom answered."

"And I was lucky to have heard you. I have to go to the diner and tell dad." Rory immediately sprung from her seat.

"Oh, so you're gonna tell Luke?" asked Sookie nonchalantly.

Rory was already at the door when she talked. She looked back at Sookie who was trying her best to hide her worry. She sighed. "Tell you what. I won't tell dad until I get an answer from mom about her coming. If she says yes, I won't tell dad at all until she comes so she can explain to him why you didn't tell us. And that way I can surprise him. And mom too. But if she says no, then I will tell him. And I'm sorry, I cannot guarantee a positive reaction. But I don't think he would kill you, we're gonna need you so we can look for mom in New York anyways."

"Oh thank you angel." squealed Sookie, hugging Rory tightly.

"You're welcome Sookie. You're just lucky I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Hey Lorelai. Let me just get my coat and we can go to lunch. Kay?"

"Sure Julie."

CAFÉ

"And that her mother said that he can be superman when he grows up if he wants to. And apparently, 35 years later, he still wants too." giggled Julie taking a sip of her cappuccino. Lorelai just gave her a weak smile. "Lorelai, is everything ok?"

"What? Oh, yeah. Yeah. Everything's fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you haven't made any sarcastic or witty remark on my story about my client."

"Well, I'm fine. Really." not really convincing.

"Are you sure. Cause you seem a little distracted."

"Distracted? I'm not distracted. Why would I be distracted?"

"Because you're putting salt in your coffee."

Lorelai looked down to find herself putting salt into her cup. "Oh. Well, you know it's the new thing now. Salt is the alternative to sugar." she joked.

"Lorelai. What's wrong?"

Lorelai sighed. "Sookie called today. Just before we left actually."

"She did? Oh, wow. I haven't spoken to her in two weeks. How is she?"

"Well, I didn't get to talk to her, unfortunately."

"Why?"

"Rory somehow overheard her calling me and she took the phone from Sookie and we got to talk."

"You talked with your daughter? What did she say? What did you say? How did you feel." now being in therapist mode. Julie always loved talking to Lorelai. She was very interesting. She has so much emotions hidden inside her.

"Well, it was pretty shocking hearing from her. I thought she was with my parents. Cruising the Cape Cod. Being little miss drop out, since she was. But when I heard her talking, she was crying so much. She said she was sorry about what happened. And she was sorry for making me leave. And she missed me. And I miss her too. It was just so, I just love her so much. She's my only daughter. And she was begging me to come home. She was really crying wanting me to come home."

"Well that's great. You should go home. Not that I'm kicking you out or anything. I just think that you need to reconnect with your daughter. Part of the reason you left was because of her. This is your chance to patch things up with her."

"I know. And I want to. I love my little girl. Even though she's not so little anymore. But the other part of the reason of why I left was because of…"

"I see. But you need this reconnection with your daughter. You should go."

"But I don't know if I'm ready yet."

"To what? Reconnect with your daughter?"

"No. To face him."

"Oh. I know that _that_ is still unresolved. But your daughter, she needs you. She misses you. And I know you miss her and need her as much as she needs you."

"I know."

"So do this for your daughter."

"Maybe I should. But what about work."

"Lorelai don't worry about work. You've worked hard enough. Too much actually. You need a break."

"But I don't want to leave you guys. What if you need me, to make copies, or for coffee. What if Joe is in a mood again and needs a witty, sarcastic, and very attractive woman to lighten his mood?"

"Lorelai. Everything will be fine. Tell you what, I'll give you the whole week off, starting Tomorrow. That way you can stay in Stars Hollow for a whole week, bond with your daughter. See the town again. See if anything has changed."

"Nothing ever changes in Stars Hollow."

"That's true. But you know, a week out of New York might do you good. And I'll even go with you."

"Really?"

"Yeah. For a day or so. I would really like to catch up with Sookie. And see the town again. It's been about ten years since I've been there. So, why not."

"Well, if you're gonna be there for a few days, then I'll just be there for a few-"

"No. stay the week. I want you to catch up with your daughter. Don't you want to?"

"I do. i really do. Thank you so much Julie."

"No problem. So it's set." exclaimed Julie pulling out her palm pilot. "We pack tonight. And, oh, can we leave tomorrow in the evening? I have an afternoon client, who paid really big money to see me."

"Sure."

"Good. We leave tomorrow. I'll have to come back on Tuesday. And do you want to come back Saturday or Sunday?"

"It depends."

"Ok. Homecoming undecided. Got it. Alright. We're all set."

"That's great. I'll call Rory and tell her I'm coming home."

"You do that."

Lorelai smiled and pulled out her cell phone. She pressed her number 1 for the one touch dial. She has never changed her speed dial. Rory is still number 1. And Luke is still number two.

"Hello?" answered Rory after two rings.

"Hey hun. It's mom…."

* * *

i know. it's too much verbal. but i like dialogue. review please. 


	4. Chapter 4

Rory was ecstatic. She was jumping up and down, screaming and squealing. Once her mother had called her to tell her that she was coming home, she has been celebrating ever since. Although it was a good thing that she was upstairs, in her fathers old apartment, studying. Cause if she were downstairs at the diner, everyone would think she was crazier than usual.

When Luke, checked up on her, it was hard for her to keep her mothers homecoming a secret. But she succeeded, leaving her father clueless. Her mother was coming home. Only for a week, but she was gonna make sure that this would be the best week of her mother's life.

Rory was disappointed at first when Lorelai said she could only stay a week. But a week is all she needed. She knows where mother is now. And, who knows, maybe this week will persuade her to come back home. For good. She wished it would.

Rory immediately started planning the week. When her mother comes home tomorrow, they would have a full movie night. Her, her mom, and her dad. The whole family. Then, on Monday, a full mother daughter day. The works. Getting reacquainted with the town, then going to the mall, and then a spa, and then at night, her dad would make them a wonderful meal. then on Tuesday, they would go to her journalism panel. Lorelai will sure be proud. And then, seeing as Rory will leave on Wednesday, she will leave the rest of the week to her father. He can plan out whatever he would please to do with her mother. Dirty, she knows. and yes, it should disgust her but she's happy and excited. having Monday and Tuesday to herself will give her dad enough time to plan out what he would do with her mom's remaining days in Stars Hollow. She will be sure that her father will use the time wisely.

Rory smile grew wider. Her mother and father are finally going to be together again. She knows her dad loves her mother very much. And she most certainly knows that her mother loves her father. And nowthey have a second chance to be together. This was hard keeping it a secret form her father and her mother. But she wanted this to be a surprise. She knows her father will be ecstatic to have found her mom. And she knew that her mom will be happy as well. Not only will she be at home, with her daughter, and with the man she loves, but she will also have the whole package that she's always wanted.

She still remembered the night when her father told her about the whole package conversation he had with her mother after her mom told her grandparents about Christopher and Sherry. She remembers all of his dad's stories actually. But hearing that story, she knew that her dad (Luke) would be the one to fulfill her mothers dreams.

_"Dad?" said Rory, in a little girly voice. "Tell me a story."_

_"You want me to tell you a story?" replied Luke, sitting next to her on her bed._

_They were in Rory's bedroom and Luke was tucking her in. He knows she's too old for that, but she wanted him to, and how could he resist?_

_"Yeah. A good one. A happy one. About you and mom."_

_"Of course. Cause it's not like all the other stories doesn't star me and your mom."_

_He didn't know why, but Rory suddenly had the urge to hear stories about him and Lorelai. They were her bedtime stories for when she was home. He would tell her about his first encounter with Lorelai. Their first date. The first time he realized that he loves her. At first he was uncomfortable telling Rory these. But as he told her the stories, it got easier._

_"Please." she pouted. And right then and there he caved, as always._

_"What will it be tonight?" he sighed._

_"Yay. Ok. I want something new."_

_"Something new? Do you also want something old, something borrowed and something blue?"_

_"No. I'm not getting married."_

_"Good. And you'll never be until you're 30. no make that 40. Ok, how bout 50?"_

_"Dad."_

_"Sorry. You were saying?"_

_"I want anew story."_

_"Ok. About what?"_

_"Hm." Rory thought for a moment. "I know. How did you and mom made up after your fight when I got into that car accident with Jess. I mean, she told me that we were able to go to the diner without any drama now. And she said that her name was Mimi, but that was it. What happened?"_

_"Oh that? Well, your mom just got back from Friday night dinner. She told your grandparents about Chris's girlfriend being pregnant, and they exploded, i guess."_

_"Yeah. there was alot of tension at the next dinner."_

_"Well, she came in, she just wanted coffee. she said i could pull off a Mr. Freeze if i wanted. And if it helps, i should imagine her being Mimi, someone new in town."_

_"Did you?"_

_"No. And that was a stupid question. You shuld know better."_

_"Sorry. Continue."_

_"So, there was your mother just sitting and drinking coffee. She started on talking abut how she feels like she will never have, you know, the whole package. The family she's ever wanted. She already has you, all she needed was a father to you and a husband to her to complete it. And since Christopher was out, she felt like it would never happen. And i told her it would. If It didn't work out with Chris, then there was someone out there much more worth it than him."_

_"Like you." it was more of a statement than a question. "Dad. You know you are the whole package. NeverChristopher."_

_"He is your father Rory."_

_"No. You're my father. You always have been. When mom comes back, then she will have the whole package."_

_"I love you kid."_

_"I love you too dad."_

She couldn't wait. Her mother's coming home. Her mom and dad are gonna get back together. She has to get ready. She has to prepare. First on the list, movie night!

* * *

Lorelai has never felt more nervous in her entire life. She felt more nervousness now than she did when she told her parents about her being pregnant. She was standing now, in her front porch, in front of the front door. She was gonna see her daughter. After 8 months, she was gonna see her daughter. The last time she saw her, her angel, her baby, was dropping out of school and living with her parents. And now, she doesn't know what may lay ahead of her. Is her daughter back at school? Is she still living with her parents? All Rory said was that she was sorry and wished she had never done it. But that doesn't say that she's back at school. Is she back at school? 

Only one way to find out Lorelai! She thought to herself. She took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. No answer. She rang again. No answer. Didn't she say she would be here all evening? She thought. Just as she was about to turn around and leave, she heard someone behind the door.

"Coming, coming. Geesh. You'd the U2 is having a live concert at the square" explained a very agitated Rory.

"Well, if that was happening, I wouldn't be here right now." replied Lorelai once Rory opened the door.

Rory's reaction was very transparent. She was completely shocked. "Mom!" squealed Rory launching herself at her.

"Sweets." exclaimed Lorelai, hugging her daughter back.

"Come in, come in." instructed Rory leading her mother inside. Her tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey, hey. Why the water works?" asked Lorelai softly looking at her daughter.

"I just miss you so much. You're here." she exclaimed, hugging her mother once more.

"Oh hun I missed you too." replied Lorelai, also shedding her tears. After a few moments of hugging and crying they moved along into the kitchen.

"So tell me about New York? Sookie told me you live with her friend who is also your boss. Where's your stuff? Is it in the jeep? Hey, where is the jeep anyways? I didn't see it outside. Do you want coffee?" rambled Rory as they sat down.

"Hun. Take a breath. New York is fine. I am living with Julie, Sookie's friend and my boss. My stuff is with Julie, I rode here with her. My jeep is at mechanics right now. The engine wont start. So Julie drove here. And yes please, coffee would be fabulous."

"Oh. Where is Julie. I want to meet her. Sookie says, they've been childhood friends. Like sisters. I want to meet her. And thank her for taking care of you." smiled Rory, giving her mother her coffee.

"Well she is very nice. And very understanding. And it's good to talk to her. Since she is a therapist."

"Well, I'm glad somebody took care of you."

"Yeah. Me too. So tell me about you. How are things?"

"Well, I'm back at school."

"You are?"

"Yes. I was gonna tell you, but then I found out you left."

"Oh hun. I'm sorry."

"It's ok."_ I got dad_. She thought happily. "You're here now."

"Yes I am. So, what happened to grandma and grandpa? Are you still in comunication with them?"

"Yeah. A little." _not so much, since they didn't approve of me being with dad_. The thought bitterly.

"Are they still paying for Yale?"

"No. I got a scholarship." _and plus dad helped me_. Rory always gets happy thinking about her dad and everything that he has done.

"Oh. So no more Friday night dinners huh?"

"Nope." _unless they invite me for something, and dad forces me to go_. She groaned inwardly.

The two girls talked and catched up with each other and what has happened with their lives in the past 8 months. Rory successfully avoided the subject of her father. She wanted it to be a surprise in person. Luke would be coming home after lunch rush. That was all the time Rory and Lorelai needed to catch up with each other.

Rory was finishing up an anectdote about Paris, when the front door open anouncing a person coming in. "I'm home." came a voice.

Lorelai turned her head. "Who's that?"

Rory gasped. "Dad!" she shrieked. Getting up to greet her dad in the foyer. Lorelai remained in her seat looking at Rory run off. "Christopher?" she whispered to herself in disbelief and in shere disgust.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews. i hope you guys liked this chapter. anyways, i have decidedto make the reason forLuke and Lorelai's break-up would be about Christopher. at first i was like, nah, that's getting too old. he's always the reason. don't get me wrong, i want to strangle Christopher's neck, but the whole, Emily and Christopher plotted to break Luke and Lorelai up was getting too old.i triedother reasons, but noni could thinkwould go. so Chris it is. it was just too easy. now that i have found out who is the reason, i need to find out how. so any suggestion on how Chris messed up our favorite couple? 


	5. Chapter 5

Lorelai, cautiously, stood up from her seat to witness whatever was going on. She made sure to stay out of sight.

"You're home early. I thought the rush didn't end until later?" asked Rory, leading Luke to the living room.

Lorelai gasped upon seeing him. _Did Rory just call Luke dad?_ she thought, her lips forming into a little smile.

"I know, but Cesar can handle it. Plus Lane is there to help him. And besides,I wa very intriguedabout that surprise for me."

"Well I know you're gonna **_love_** this surprise very much!"

"Well what is it? Don't keep me in suspense."

"Wow, you're eager. Patience please."

"Well living with you for eight months took all my patience away."

"What have I done to you?"

"Yes. You've corrupted me. Now come one. What is it?"

"In the kitchen. Follow me please."

"Kitchen? You didn't make another meal for me did you?"

"No. I have learned my lesson from last time. From now on, I'll just stick with making coffee."

"Good. Cause, while I am touched by the gesture, cooking really isn't your talent."

"I know. Now come on."

Lorelai witnessed the two before her. She was teary eyed at the sight of the two people she loves the most. This was such a surprise. Luke is living with Rory. And Rory calls him dad. Her dreams are coming true. And she's not a part of it. She sat down quietly waiting for them to enter.

"Ok. So what's your surprise?" asked Luke, as he and Rory walked in the kitchen.

"Well." grinned Rory, walking up to Lorelai. "Surprise."

Lorelai stood up and looked at Luke. Luke just stood there, very shocked. She was there. Lorelai was there in his kitchen. Or rather her kitchen, but still. She was here. She was back. He just wanted to rush over to her and hug her and kiss her. He wanted everything to be the way they were again. He just wanted to be with her and make love to her like they use to. He missed her so much.

"Lorelai." he breathed. Inwardly having celebration party for her coming back.

"Hi." she said quietly. She stood there gazing into his eyes. God she missed those eyes. She missed him. Every part of him. He still looks the same. He has that look of a proud father. The gift Rory gave him. He still has his flannel and backwards baseball cap. She missed that. He still has that sexy stubble that always turns her on. She just wants to jump him right now, and if it wasn't for Rory's presence, she would too.

They stayed quiet. Rory stood in between the two, looking at them back and forth. Nothing happened. They didn't talk, except for their greeting. She could feel the sexual tension between the two rising. _I bet they just want to jump each other right now. _She thought. She didn't know why, but thinking about her mom and dad going at it like teen-agers made her happy. Just them being together made her happy.

Rory figured to give her parents some time to talk. She just love referring them her parents. Cause they are. Even though Luke isn't her biological father, to her heart, he is her father.

"Ok." said Rory, breaking the silence, and also breaking Luke and Lorelai's staring contest. "well, would you look at the time. I have to go meet um Andrew, at the book store."

She walked up to Lorelai and gave her a very tight hug. "Bye mom. I missed you so much. I love you."

"I love you too babe." murmured Lorelai. Rory disentangled from her embrace, then went to embrace Luke. "Bye dad. Surprise. I love you."

"I love you too kid." he murmured, his eyes still fixed on Lorelai.

"I'll see you guys later." Rory called out to them as she left.

Luke and Lorelai still stood there looking at each other.

"You're back." he said.

"Yeah. For a week." she smiled weakly.

"For a week? aren't you coming home?"

"I have a job Luke."

"Yeah. The Dragonfly. Your inn. The one you worked so hard on."

"No. my job in New York."

"You have a job in New York?"

"Well, I needed some money to survive. My friend, who I'm bunking with gave me a job at her office. She's a therapist. She's really nice."

"Who is she?"

"Well, she's Sookie's friend. Sookie asked her if I could saty with her and-"

"Wait. Sookie knew? She knew?" he was getting angry now. Lorelai immediately placed her hands on his shoulders and rubbed it gently. This always calms him down.

"Like. Don't get mad."

"But Sookie knew! I asked her a thousand times where you were and she didn't tell me." he said in a much more gentle tone. Her hands on his shoulders helped calm him down.

"I know. I told her to not tell you or Rory. I'm sorry. It was my fault. Don't get mad at her."

Luke sighed and sat down on a chair. Lorelai sat down next to him. "So you're here for a week?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For driving you away. If I hadn't exploded on you. You wouldn't of had left."

"No. Luke. Don't be sorry for what happened. It was my fault we broke up. I should of known that Christopher couldn't be trusted. I was blind. All I thought was that he's changed. he's moved on. Just like me. Cause Luke I have. I want to be with you. I love you."

"I love you too." they smiled. And, simultaneously, they both leaned in for a soft kiss.

"I missed you." Lorelai says in between kisses.

"I missed you too." replied Luke. "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too." she grinned and kissed him again. Their kiss intensified and they carried on upstairs, leaving trails of clothing behind.

* * *

Rory couldn't stop smiling. Right at this moment, her parents are at home doing god knows what. As it should be. She entered the, now empty diner. She sat down at the counter as Lane came up to her. 

"Hey. What are you doing here? Your dad just left for home." she says, pouring Rory her coffee.

"I know. He's at home now." she grinned.

"You're happy."

"I am Lane."

"Care to enlighten the crowd?"

"Well. Mom's home."

"You're kidding? Lorelai's back?"

"Yes. She's back. She's at home right now."

"But your dad's at home too. So if your mom's at home and your dad is too, then…oooohhh. No wonder you're happy. Normally when that happenes you get all grossed out and traumatized."

"I know. I should be. But Lane, This is my mom and dad. They're together. And I'm just so happy."

"Well I'm happy for you."

"I'm happy for me too. And for my mom and dad."

"So they resolved everything?"

"I don't know. But they should."

"Did they talk about what happened between them? About why they broke up?"

"I don't know. I didn't really stayed there for long. I decided to give them privacy. That's why I'm here."

"But how do you know that their conversation went well. And that they are now doing…whatever?"

"Thank you for the vote of confidence Lane."

"I'm sorry. But what if it's true. I mean what was the reason for their break-up? Was it that big?"

"I don't know. Dad never told me why they broke up. I asked him once, and he tried to avoid it. Iasled him again and he got mad. So I didn't ask anymore. But, I'm sure they can get pass it."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Lane, my mom and dad love each other very much. I know it. You know it. The whole town knows it. I mean, you've witnessed it even before it happened."

"I know. I'm sorry."

"So there is no doubt that they are making up, and probably making out right now. I mean, they can get through anything."

"I know."

"They love each other. They wouldn't let anything come between them."

"Rory. I said I was sorry."

"You know what. Just to prove to you that I'm right. I'm going home right now!" Rory then stormed out of the diner in a huff.

"Boy. If she is gonna go home now, she better wish that Luke and Lorelai are fighting." muttered Lane to herself. Smiling at the image of Rory walking in on Luke and Lorelai having sex.

* * *

How dare Lane say that her mom and dad wouldn't get back together. They love each other. She knows it. She knows that her parents can get through anything. 

Rory reached her house. She knows that her mom and dad are probably inside doing…oh my god! She hadn't really thought about that. What if they are? They wouldn't be doing it in the living room, or in the kitchen, would they? As much as Rory loved the thought of her parents together, she really didn't want to think of them that way. Specially where they've done it. Knowing her mom, she probably got her dad to have sex in every part of the house.

Rory carefully opened the front door. She walked inside, nothing. She didn't see anyone. She walked in the kitchen, they weren't there. Where could they be. She knows they were still there, the truck was outside. She figured they would be upstairs. She smiled. She walked over to the stairs and her smile grew wider. There on the stairs, were her mom and dads clothes. Scattered everywhere. She was squealing and jumping up and down. She was doing her happy dance. Chanting in her head, my mom and dad are together!

She was still dancing when she heard a loud thud from upstairs and then a loud moan. She quickly stopped and ran outside. Still grinning.

* * *

thanks again for your reviews. i know this wasn't my best chapter. but i promise i'll write better chapters later on. i just got so lazy and i really wanted to get this out of the way. so, i hope you like it and have a good idea of what's going on. i'll write more, and i promise they'll be better. thank you for your suggestions also. and if you have a suggestion for a better title, please tell me. this title i just thought of in a second. thanks. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Wow." said Lorelai happily after a few moments of silence. She was in her bed, very naked, and snuggled up next toLuke, who is alsi very naked. They were both breathing very heavily.

"Yeah." agreed Luke, kissing the top of lorelai's head.

"How I went through eight months without this, I will never know."

"Yeah. Me too." he smiled happily. Lorelai was placing kisses on his chest. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." she smiled, kissing him on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm glad you're back."

"Me too."

"So how did Rory find out about you living in New York? You live in New York?"

"Yes, i do live in New York. Sookie called me yesterday to check up on me. and Rory must of heard. And she begged me to come home and if it wasn't for Julie's encouragement, i probably would be too scared to come back. Julie is really nice. She helped me with everything. I'm glad Sookie introduced us."

"I still can't believe that Sookie didn't tell me. I mean I ask her everyday if she's heard anything about you and she said no. the one time she doesn't blurts things out."

"You've been looking for me, huh?" she smiled teasingly.

"Yeah. Me and Rory."

"Oh. So you were only looking for me for Rory?" she says, half mocking in disappointment.

"No. and you know that." he says seriously. "I was broke when I found out you left. I looked everywhere for you. I didn't think you would be in New York. I'd thought you'd be staying at a hotel or at least with a friend."

"I am Luke. Julie."

"A friendthat I knew. And I asked Sookie over and over. But she said no.I still wanted to look for you. I love you and I want you back." he said softly.

She smiled, gazing at him. "I love you too Luke." she smiled. Kissing him once more. She pulled him so he is now on top of her.

"Again?" she nodded with a wicked grin. "Wasn'tall thatenough?"

"Why? You complaining?"

"Never." he grinned and kissed her. He kissed her on the mouth which traveled to her neck. She moaned at the sensation. He was about to continue downwards when they heard a knock at the door. They both groaned.

"Are you guys decent?" came Rory's voice on the other side of the door.

"If we say no, will you go away?" wined Lorelai.

"Lorelai!" growled Luke.

"Trust me. I really want to leave. But the dinner rush is gonna start any minute and dad is wanted back at the diner by then."

"Thanks Rory." said Luke, getting off of Lorelai.

"Yeah, thanks." muttered Lorelai.

"Kay. Bye." and with that, Rory walked away.

"I don't want you to go." groaned Lorelai.

"But I have to. Work." Lorelai whimpered when Luke put on his boxers and walked in the bathroom.

She sighed. Everything was back to normal. For now. But she liked it. Her and Luke, spending hours of passionate love making. Then Luke having to leave for work and Lorelai not wanting him too. She missed this. The only thing different now is that Rory is there and they're like a complete family. Until next week. But she will savor this moment.

She wanted to come home. But if she does, what will the future lie ahead of her. Will Luke and her be together. She has her daughter. But what about Luke? They haven't really talked about their break up. She really didn't want to. But they have to.

Lorelai sighed again and put on her flannel, yes she has her flannel shirt back. And walked downstairs.

* * *

Rory was brewing some coffee when Lorelai walked in. "Well hello there mother. How are you doing today." she asked with a cheeky grinned. 

"Do not act innocent on me. After you ruined a perfectly great moment." said Lorelai said sitting down.

"Well I'm sorry. But father must be responsible. He has a job to do. And he is weak when it comes to you. So I must try and get him back to his duties." said Rory, sitting down next to her mother.

Lorelai groaned. Rory smiled. "So I see you and dad had great talk"

"Well there were some talking. And some not talking." Rory grinned. "That's it? You're grinning? You're not disgusted by this at all?"

"Normally, I would be. But you have been gone for so long, and dad has been lonely. And I just want the two of you to be together again."

"Aw. You are so sweet for wanting me and Luke to be together."

"You mean my dad?"

"Right. Your dad. Speaking of which, how did you and Luke- I mean your dad- establish this new found relationship anyways. Him living here, you calling him dad?"

"Dad didn't tell you? Huh, I thought you'd ask him, endless,and he would say that it was what I wanted, but deepdownhe wanted it too."

"Well, as you can see, there wasn't really much talking. Screaming yes, moaning definitely-"

"Ok, ok, ok. I love the fact that you two are together, but please keep the details to yourself. It's bad enough I know what you're doing while I was gone. Specially since all your clothes were everywhere."

"Ooops. Did we leave a mess behind?"

"Stop giggling. Anyways, this whole father daughter thing started when I came here to tell you that I'm going back to school. But you weren't here and I went to Luke. And he really comforted me when I found out you moved away. I asked him if he could stay with me while I sleep here that night and he did. And ever since then he's been staying here with me. Even when I moved in my dorm room he still stayed here. And he was practically living here anyways."

"Uh-huh. And when did you start calling him dad?"

"Well, I was working at the diner one day. Cause, ever since I came back, I've been balancing my time between working at the diner and at the inn, for some money. And one day," Rory started slowly.

"Yes?" said Lorelai in an encouraging voice.

"Well, one day, in the summer, I was working behind the register, and dad also behind the counter. This blond came in, after the lunch rush, and started…flirting…with dad."

"She was what?" said Lorelai, practically screaming.

Rory winced. "Yeah."

"What did he do?" asked Lorelai, obviously jealous.

"Well, he wasn't paying attention to her mom. You should know that. He was irritated and annoyed. But the blond kept on flirting. Kept implying that she wants to make out with him." said Rory in a grossed out expression.

Lorelai's jaw dropped. The nerve! Doesn't she know that I'm the only one who gets that privilege? She thought, recalling times when they did make out.

"Anyways, dad tried to ignore her. He tried everything to get away from. He did, but she was so annoying. And then her order came. And when dad gave it to her, she tried to kiss him."

"What?"

"Yes. Buthe immediately backed away. And he got really mad. But the blond wouldn't quit so I went up to him and called him dad."

"Aw. You did that?" she said in awe, very proud and very grateful for her daughter.

"Yeah." Rory grinned. "I asked him if we could go to the lake sometime when you came back. And stay at his cabin for the weekend."

Lorelai beamed. "I'm so proud of you. What did Luke say? What was his reaction. What about that skanky blond?"

Rory giggled at her mother's eagerness. "Dad had this 'did she just say that' look and when I kept on calling him dad, and kept on saying mom, he understood what I was doing and played along. And the blond was just sitting there, very embarrassed, and disappointed that she tried to hit on a married, a happily married man, with a genius daughter."

"And a wonderful, beautiful, amazing wife."

"Exactly. And while the blond was still there eating, I kept on talking to dad and calling him dad. Andhe was just playing along smiling very happy. And when the blond left, I kept on calling him dad. And he asked me why I'm still calling him dad since the blond left, and I told him I wanted to. And he said ok. And boy you should of seen the looks on Miss Patty's face, Bebbette's face, and even Taylor too."

"Aw I would of loved to see that. And I'm glad Luke didn't try to flirt back. I know he wouldn't. but it's good to know he really didn't when he had the chance."

"Well, I told him that, just because I was there, he could of flirted back with her."

"why did you say that?"

"Well. Dad really needed to get a life. He only had like three serious girlfriends. I didn't want to hold him back down. Not because I'm there."

"Rory!"

"But I really didn't want him to. I wanted him to be with you. I only told him that so I didn't seem like a burden to him. You know, keeping him from having asocial life with other women. We didn't know if we were ever gonna find you. But dad as determine to find you."

"He was?"

"Yes. Very. He said he knows that we're gonna find you. He messed up and he wanted to make everything right with you. He said that walking out was the biggest mistake that he ever made." Lorelai smiled. "Mom? How did you and dad break up? He never told me. I never knew."

"Oh. Well, Christopher came."

"Oh." I should of known. Rory thought, anger fueled. "What did he do this time?"

"Well, he came to Stars Hollow one night. He said he was passing by and he needed a place to stay. I told him he could stay here at the house, since the inn was booked anyway." Rory had a panicked face on. Why would she let him stay here? She thought. "And, I was gonna stay at Luke's anyway. And he said he would be out of the house before dawn." Rory stayed quiet. This cannot be good. She thought. Well duh! They broke up! "And I was about to leave, when he grabbed me and kissed me." now Rory sprung into action.

"He What?"

"Rory, calm down."

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

"How could he? He knows you're with Luke!"

"Rory. Please."

"What else happened?"

"I tried to get away from him. But he wouldn't let me go. And then Luke came."

"No!"

"Yeah. And, he mistook what happened. And I tried to explain. I told him that he was just staying for the night, he wasn't even gonna stay for breakfast. And since I was gonna stay at the apartment, I told Chris he could stay at the house. And Luke was really hurt and he said he needed time to think. And I kept on pushing him. And I pushed him too hard."

"Oh mom." then remembering about Chris. "How could Chris do this? I mean, he just waltz in here and acts like you two were still together. I can't believe him. I swear, If I-"

"Rory. That's enough. He is still your father."

"No he's not. Luke is. He's my dad. He's always been my dad. Chris is nothing."

"Oh. I'm happy that you think that way about Luke. But I don't want you to shutChris out."

"You sound just like dad."

"Because it's true."

"But why should I give Chris another chance? I've given him chances and more chances in the past, he never took them. Unlike dad, he's always there. Even if I never ask, he's there. He's helped me out through out the years we've known him. He was there for the important events of my life. When I started middle school, high school, Chilton. My high school graduation. When I got into Yale. When I started Yale. He was there for everything. Chris wasn't. Luke deserves the title dad more than Chris."

Lorelai was amused by the rant that Rory just made. her heart melted just by hearing her little girl talk about Luke as her father. She stood up and hugged her daughter tightly. "Luke does deserve to be called dad. And he deserves a wonderful daughter like you."

"And a wonderful wife like you."

"Oh now honey. You do know that we aren't married?"

"I know. But someday."

"Someday." Lorelai smiled at the thought.

"But the good thing is, you guys are back together."

"Yeah. We are." Lorelai smiled wider and sat back down. Then Luke came down the stairs freshly showered.

"Hey." he greeted.

"Hey." replied Lorelai.

"Hi daddy." smiled Rory, giving him a hug.

"Hey hun." Lorelai just watched them interact and was in aw. "So, any plans for today?" he asked, once Rory was sat back down.

"Well," started Rory, "I thought, we could go to the inn, check up on it. That way mom and Sookie can catch up. And then we can get mom's stuff and come back home and have a movie night."

"Ok." said Luke.

"Ooohh. What movie are we watching?" asked a very excited Lorelai.

"Why Willy Wonka of course."

"Yay."

"And I already have all of our food picked out. Oreos, red vines, cookie dough, nutter butter, hershey's,pizza-"

"Please tell me there's atleast something healthy in there?"

"Don't worry dad, I also added some carrots and a salad specially for you."

"Wait. I'm a part of this?"

"Well you have to. It's mom's first night back home."

"Yeah Luke. Don't you want to spend my first night back home with me and Rory?" pouted Lorelai which was joined by Rory.

Luke sighed. God I missed that pout. He thought, smiling inwardly. "Fine. I'll join."

"Yay." they cheered.

Luke rolled his eyes. "I'm gonna go."

"Bye daddy." said Rory, once again, hugging him.

"Bye." smiled Lorelai, giving him a sweet kiss. And with a smile, Luke left.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews. And also for your suggestions. It really helped alot! Anyways, i'm gonna post up a new story. but i'm gonna have to rewrite some of it. I wrote it before i started an account and the only person who proof-read it was my friend who will love anything i read. luckily, it's already finished. don't worry, i'm still gonna finish this story. i already did (in my head atleast). i don't like it when people don't finish their stories, and right another one, when that story was really good. So, no worries. anyway, my new story, it's gonna be post Clamor and Clangor. i just love that episode.so look out for that. i'll update on this story, probably on the weekend. thank you again for reading and please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

After Lorelai cleaned herself, her and Rory head off to the inn. They stayed there through dinner. Sookie would not let Lorelai go until she tried out all her food. So it's safe to say that they had dinner there.

Julie got along with Rory really well. They both talk and talk the whole time. Julie and Sookie also had their moments. They do seem like sisters. Julie was happy that Lorelai and Rory are now in communication. And that Luke and Lorelai are ok. More than ok really.

Also, words are buzzing about Lorelai being home. They haven't seen her yet. Except for Miss Patty who walked in on Luke and Lorelai making out in the diner, when Lorelai went over there, after dinner rush, to greet him. That's probably where everyone got the idea she was back.

Rory and Lorelai were at home already. Luke stayed behind at the diner because all the busy bodies in Stars Hollow had invaded him with questions about Lorelai. They were sitting on the couch, eating pizza. Due to Sookie's unexpected dinner at the inn, they had to limit some of the food. So chocolate is present, pizza, and some cookies.

"I can't believe that you got Luke to decorate the diner." stated Lorelai, taking a bite of her pizza.

"It wasn't my idea. It was his. And besides, it was only one wall." reasoned Rory.

"A huge wall. The largest wall in a diner that did not include a window or a door. And it was his idea?" Rory nodded. "How did he get inspired by it?"

Rory smiled recalling the day. "We were just cleaning out my desk and we found some of my old news papers that had my article in it when I first started Yale. And then the next day, I saw the wall on the diner with that had my paper framed. And ever since then, he kept framing my papers, like, my first front page article, my first article during my second year, my first article that I edited. Everybody was so surprised to see Luke's wall decorated with news papers from the Yale Daily news on his wall. Even Taylor almost choked." Rory recalled the day as if it was yesterday. It was one of her most favorite memories. When Taylor first saw the wall, he was really amazed. He said to Luke 'Your daughter's enthusiasm for the town is finally rubbing off on you.' It was the first time anyone has ever called her Luke's daughter. She could never forget the proud smile that Luke had on that day. And the happiness that washed over her.

Lorelai watched Rory at awe as she told her story. She has missed a lot in over 8 months. Very important ones that involved the two people she loves most in the world. It was nice knowing that Rory and Luke have this father daughter bond. She knew that Luke was more of a father to Rory than Chris ever was. But this just kind of make it official.

Lorelai and Rory continued to eat and talk until Luke came home. Then they started watching the movie. It was very comfortable. To Lorelai, it felt like the whole package. When the movie was done, Rory went to her room to get ready for bed. Luke followed.

"Where are you going?" asked Lorelai as Luke followed Rory.

"To tuck Rory in." he replied.

"Luke, she's 20, she doesn't need tucking in."

"Yeah. But she likes it." he said, then walked into Rory's room. Lorelai followed.

"What took you so long?" asked Rory, as Luke sat next to her.

"Your mother was being herself." he replied.

"Hey." exclaimed Lorelai walking into the room, sitting on the other side of Rory. "So this is what has been going on while I've been gone?"

"I can't sleep at home unless dad tucks me in." explained Rory like a little two-year-old. Lorelai smiled at Luke who was blushing.

"So daddy," joked Lorelai, "how does this process go?"

"Usually, she tells me what she did today, I tell her what I did today. She sometimes have special requests. And then I tuck her in and I go to bed."

"Ok. So, Rory, what did you do today?" asked Lorelai to her daughter.

"Well, I cleaned up the whole house. I bought a lot of food. And you came home and then we hung out. Dad?"

"I flipped burgers."

"And you hung out with mom." pointed Rory.

"And that too."

"How bout you mom?"

"Well, I had to wake up at 8 in the morning cause I forgot to pack last night. Then I went to work, and then I drove up here to meet my family. It was a pretty good day."

"Yes it was." agreed Rory. They all smiled and said their goodnights. Lorelai left and Luke was about to when Rory called him.

"Dad?"

"Yeah hun?"

"I'm happy mom's back."

"Me too."

"We're you surprised?"

"Yes, very surprised."

"Did you **love** my surprise?"

"Yes. I **love** your surprise very much."

"Good. So, I planned out what we're gonna do tomorrow."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Mom and I are gonna hang out all day."

"That's good."

"Yeah. We're gonna tour the town. Then go to the mall and then go to the spa. And then can you make us dinner tomorrow night?"

"Sure."

"Good. And then, on Tuesday, we go to my journalism panel."

"Oh yeah. Hey, now your mom can come."

"I know. It's great. And then we could hang out at Yale for a while. Mom hasn't been at Yale for a while."

"That's a good idea. I won't have a problem with that."

"Great. And, since I'm leaving Wednesday, I thought that for the rest of the week, the two of you could do something together."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Anything you want. I already planned what we're gonna do for the first half of the week. With you me and mom. So for the other half of the week, you two could hang out together. I know that you miss her, and I want you guys to hang out without me getting in the way."

"You know you can join us right? You're not getting in the way."

"I know. But I want you guys to have some time alone with each other. And besides, I have classes. So, you have tonight, tomorrow, and Tuesday to plan out the rest of the week. So use your time wisely."

"I will."

"Good. And," she started, pulling her drawer in her night stand. She took out a small chest and opened it. Inside was a small velvet box. She gave it to Luke. "You might need it. Hopefully you will."

Luke smiled at her. "We'll see." he said, kissing her forehead. Then with a final tuck and goodbye, Luke left, and went to their bedroom.

When he opened the door, he saw Lorelai standing in the middle of the room, already in her flannel shirt. "What are you doing?" he asked, changing into his own pajamas. Lorelai turned to face him and smiled at the sight of Luke taking off his clothes.

"You moved in here right?" she asked, still not able to keep her eyes away from him.

"Yeah." he replied, putting on his shirt and sweater. Lorelai frowned.

"Well where's your stuff?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, where are your stuff, you know, from the apartment. All I see are your clothes, with my clothes. Some trophies and pictures. Where's the rest of your stuff."

"At the apartment."

"But you live here now. Don't you need your stuff here?"

"I don't need those stuff. anything I need is all here"

"But Luke, it's not really moving in here without your stuff."

"But I don't need those stuff anymore."

"Fine." she pouted. He kissed her then she smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." he smiled then kept on kissing her. They kissed for a while, and as they kissed, Luke laid her down on the bed. Lorelai pulled him on top of her and tugged on his shirt.

"Lorelai." he got out, as Lorelai nibbled on his era lobe. "I…think…we…should…stop"

Lorelai continued on kissing him. "Why?" she whispered.

Luke closed his eyes. "Rory."

"She's 20 Luke."

"What if she walks in on us?"

"She won't. she's smart enough to know what's going on right now."

"Ah jeez. She knows. Now I can't I'll be thinking that my daughter knowing what we're doing." Lorelai grinned at him. "What?"

"You called Rory your daughter." she smiled. " I love you."

"I love you too." and suddenly, Luke's worries about Rory didn't bother him anymore.

* * *

Thank you guys for waiting. I know it's been almost a week since I last updated. I want to thank you for your reviews. And your suggestions. I really appreciate it. I'm gonna be busy for the next two weeks, so I don't know if I'm gonna have enough time to post anything. But if I can find any time, I will post. It depends on the reviews. Same goes for my other story **In the Clamor and the Clangor**. Thank you. 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thank you for all of your wonderful reviews! I know I was gonna post another one after my graduation next week, but since you all gave me such great reviews, I decided to post one today. I have some free time anyways.

**A/N:** As for my other story, don't worry. But I'll have to post the next chapter for that one after grad. I have my first draft ready. But I have to re-write some things cause, like I said somewhere, it won't make sense to all of you readers, unless you're me or my friend. But it is good. So, probably next weekend, I'll have a new chapter for that one.

* * *

Rory slowly crept inside their room. She smiled at the sight before her. Her mother and father, together, in their bed, snuggled up, with a content smile on their face. And thank god they have clothes on. She knew that the possibility of them being naked was very high. She couldn't believe it. Her mom and dad, together, in their bed, in their house. Sleeping soundly very happy. It was a shame that she had to break that up in 3...2...1! 

"WAKE UP!" she shouted jumping on the bed. "Come on. Rise and shine!" she shouted, still jumping up and down.

Luke and Lorelai groaned. "Too early." Lorelai mumbled.

"It's 7:00 in the morning." reasoned Rory.

"I repeat. It's too early." responded Lorelai, looking at her with squinted eyes. "What are you doing up anyway? And why are you so hyper? How many coffee's have you had?"

"Non." she smiled.

Lorelai looked at her jaw dropped. "How could you be energetic in the morning without coffee? Luke, what have you done with our daughter?" she looked at Luke who's eyes are still closed, trying to get some rest, despite the fact that Rory was jumping up and down. "Luuuuuukkkkeeee!"

"What?" he grumbled.

"Your daughter is very annoying."

Luke opened his eyes and looked at Rory. Rory stopped jumping and looked at Luke with a triumphant smile. "Finally got me, huh?" he smirked.

"Yes Idid! Ha! I told you I would get you someday!" she yelled, resuming to her jumping.

Lorelai looked at Luke in confusion. "She does this to you?"

"She tries. But she never succeeds."

"Until now." chimed in Rory.

"How lovely. Is this why you wanted us to get dressed last night after….?"

"Yes." he sighed

"And thank you for doing so." she smiled. Then she got off the bed. "Ok, now that you two are all awake I am gonna go back downstairs and start the coffee. You guys get ready. Mom, you and I have a very big day." she smiled. "Hurry!" she said before she left.

Once the door shut closed, Lorelai went back to snuggling next to Luke. "You've turned our daughter into a morning person." she stated. Luke smiled at the 'our' daughter comment. "When did that started happening?"

Luke shrugged. "She woke up, one time, before me, and then thought it would be fun to wake me up that way. And ever since then she's been doing that every time she sleeps here. But I always knows when she comes in so I always get her first."

"Aw. That's sweet." she mumbled. She kissed him good morning. He smiled and kissed her back. She kissed him more and the kiss became heated. Luke shifted so he could be on top of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Luke kissed her hard and was about to kiss her lower to her neck when…"And no funny business." came Rory's yell from downstairs.

Luke sighed and rolled off Lorelai. "Hey, where are you going mister? Get back here." she demanded, kissing him again.

"Lorelai, as much as I would love to, and trust me I really would love to, but our daughter is downstairs. She's got this day planned already. And I have to go to the diner."

"But Luuukkkee! We have to have great good morning sex. We haven't had one of those in 8 months." she pouted.

"I know, but we kind of overslept. And you have a schedule. And we need to get a shower."

Lorelai suddenly perked up. "Ooohhh. Sex in the shower. I've miss those."

"Lorelai" Luke groaned.

"Luke. You're honestly telling me that you didn't like them?" she teased.

Luke looked at her but didn't say anything. Lorelai smiled, knowing the answer. "I'll get the water ready." she says in a seductive tone, walking towards the bathroom. Luke smiled and shook his head.

* * *

"Did she ever date anybody?" asked Rory. 

"No. She's got offers. Tons of them. But she wouldn't even think about anybody else." replied Julie.

"Of course she wouldn't. she loves dad too much." smiled Rory. She was sitting in the kitchen at the inn, talking with Julie. Sookie was again frantic with breakfast preparations.

After Luke and Lorelai got ready, Luke left for the diner and the girls left for a tour of the town. As usual, nothing changed. everything was still the same. But even so, Lorelai still wanted to see the town again. It has been 8 months after all. Everyone greeted them as they walked by. Everyone said their respective hello's and we've missed you's. all eyes were on them as they ate in the diner. They would whisper stuff to each other. Some would go up to them and chat.

After they ate, Rory headed off at the inn while Lorelai stayed. She wanted to hang out with Luke more since today was gonna be an all girls day. Rory had no objections. Once at the inn, Rory immediately went to the desk to check if there was anything worth looking at. papers and such. When she found nothing, obviously Michel took care of it, she went into the kitchen and found Julie hanging out there. She stayed and chatted with her.

"Does she always think about dad while she was there?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. Every single day. She won't admit it but she does. Every night I would walk by her room and I would hear her crying. When I check up on her she says it was nothing or that she misses you. Which is true, she does, but I also know that she misses Luke also."

"I know what you mean. dad has been very lonely while mom was gone. every time, before we go to sleep, he would always look at a picture of mom."

"Yeah. Lorelai too. I saw a picture under her pillow once. She always keeps it there. It was a picture of her, you and Luke. She said it was on your graduation. The day she made a huge mistake by telling Luke to go on some kind of cruise with his girlfriend and they ended up being married."

"Yeah. I remember when she found out, she was wallowing like crazy. Even though there was no reason in wallowing then. They weren't together and she wouldn't even admit that she has feelings for dad. You know if we had known you when that had happened you would have had gotten her to realize her feelings for dad, earlier."

"Yeah. I probably would of. You know Lorelai said the same thing to me when she told me about Luke getting married?"

"She did?"

"Yeah. She said I would of came in handy every time she was in denial about her feelings for Luke. Cause I can always make her see that she was in denial and that she does love him."

"That's true."

"Hey, where is your mom anyways?"

"The last time I checked she was at the diner. Let me call her." replied Rory, getting her cell and dialed the diner's number.

"Luke's." came a feminine voice.

"Hey Lane, it's Rory, is mom there?"

"Um, yeah. She's here. Er, well, she's upstairs with your dad."

"Oh. She is? What are they doing up there?"

"Well, i really don't want to think about it cause they've been up there since you left."

Rory laughed. "Ok. Thanks Lane." she said hangning up.

"So, where is she?" asked Julie.

"She's upstairs in dad's old apartment. Apparently, her and dad has been there ever since I left."

"Oh." giggled Julie.

* * *

"So, we never got to talk about your grandparents." said Lorelai as she relaxed in her chair. 

"What's there to tell?" replied Rory, really not happy of the subject of her grandparents. Lorelai didn't notice her fumed expression cause she had cucumbers in her eyes, but she could tell by Rory's voice that something was up.

"Well, how are they? What are they up to nowadays?"

"When did you suddenly become a fan of Emily and Richard?"

"I'm not. I'm just curious at what happened to them. What happened between you two."

"Nothing. I left. They're ok. They'll deal." she snapped.

"Hey, hun, calm down. I just wanted to know what happened. Did you three have a fight or something?"

Rory sighed. "When I left, I told them I would move back in with you. They were ok with it. I mean, they were disappointed but they were ok. But when they found out that you left and that I was living with dad, they flipped and demanded me to come back to the mansion. I didn't oblige and I'm not really in communication with hem that much. Unless they have some family dinners that needed my appearance since you weren't here. I didn't want to go but dad made me. He said they are still my grandparents."

"Well he is right. I mean I wouldn't of had a problem with not seeing them anymore but I wouldn't want you to be apart from them."

"It doesn't matter. You're here now and I have dad. I'm happy with my life."

"Me too."

* * *

When Lorelai and Rory came home, they were greeted with the delicious smell of lasagna in the house. Apparently Luke went all out with the dinner. He wanted to try out his recipe for lasagna again. And he was happy to say that he found the perfect sauce for it too. 

The three had a wonderful dinner. And then they watched some television and then they tucked Rory in. Rory loved that it was both of them tucking her in. it was very childlike but she never experienced having a father tuck her in. it was always her mom. But she loved having Luke do it. And she loved it even more when both of them were doing it. It felt like it was such a normal thing, like they have been doing it ever since.

After Lorelai and Luke tucked Rory in, Lorelai immediately went to bed. Luke on the other hand came down to check on Rory some more.

"Hey hun." he said as he walked in her room.

"Hey dad." she greeted him, putting her book down as he sat next to her.

"Why are you still awake?"

"I can ask you the same thing. Where's mom?"

"She claims she is so relaxed that she needs to rest so the relaxation in her body wouldn't go away."

Rory giggled. "Oh mom. So what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see how you are. You had a fun day?"

"Very." she smiled. She looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes. Luke sighed. He knows what's coming. "Dad, tell me a story."

"Weren't you just reading?"

"Yes, but that was War and Peace. I want to hear a story from you. You didn't tell me one last night."

Lorelai walked down the stairs into the kitchen. She was getting some water at the same time looking for Luke. He didn't go to bed with her. Sure she wanted to keep her relaxed body, but she had other ways of keeping her body relaxed.

She went to get her water when she heard Rory in her room talking to Luke.

"Tell me a story please." she pouted. Even with the door closed, and she couldn't see them, Lorelai could tell she was pouting. And she could tell Luke was sighing in defeat. Is it just me? Or has my daughter turned three? She thought, giggling.

"Fine. What story do you want to hear?"

"My favorite." I wonder how many stories Luke has told her? I wonder what they're about? Lorelai thought, still listening in.

"You're favorite? Which one? You have so many. It seems like all of them are your favorite."

"They are not. I just happen to really like them all. But there are **_some_** that I like the most."

"Just some?" he challenged.

"Not that much." she argued.

"Really? Your mom and I's first date? Our first kiss? Our first fight over coffee? The first time I met you? The first time I fixed things in your house? When we had that picnic from that bid a basket thing? Liz's wedding? When I brought over the chuppah? When I made the chuppa?…" Rory rolled her eyes as Luke continued to list all the stories that are Rory's favorites.

Lorelai smiled. He tells stories about us. That is so sweet.

"When Rachelle left…" Now why would he tell that story? Lorelai thought bitterly. Then she remembered why Rachelle left. She smiled.

"What I was thinking when I married Nicole?…"Lorelai flinched at the mention of Nicole. She didn't know what the story for that one was, she'd have to ask Rory about that one later. It must be good if it's on Rory's favorite list.

"The first time your mom and I met?…"

"That one!" Rory exclaimed. "I wanna hear that one!"

"Again?" Rory nodded. "But I just told you that one two nights ago."

"But I love that story."

"Yeah, like all the other stories."

"Please daddy."

"Fine." he sighed. He settled next to Rory and started to tell her the stories. "It was in the middle of breakfast when this woman stormed in the diner in a coffee frenzy." Lorelai smiled at the memory. So did Rory when she saw the look her dad had whenever he told this story. "I was taking orders and she just came up to me and started talking non stop. Rambling god knows what. I told her to shut up, sit down, I'll get to her when I get to her. But she still kept on talking. I still ignored her. She asked me what my birthday was, I wouldn't tell her. She bugged me until I caved and told her my birthday. Then she tore a piece from the newspaper and she wrote something on it. She gave it to me. And it said, under Scorpio, 'you will meet an annoying woman today. Give her coffee and she'll go away'"

"But she didn't go away." Rory finished. Lorelai smiled and went back to the memory of their first date.

"No she didn't." Luke smiled. "I gave her coffee. She told me to keep the horoscope it might bring me luck someday."

"And it did. 8 years later it did. But still. There were some luck in that horoscope."

"Yeah. But even before your mom and I got together, I was still pretty lucky. I mean, I got to meet you. and your mom and I became great friends."

"That is true. Dad? I just wanted to thank you for always being with me. Specially these past 8 months. You never left me."

"Oh, honey. I would never leave you."

"I know, but I feel like I've been such a burden to you. I was depending on you and you just gave me whatever I needed. I mean, I'm not even your daughter." Rory choked when saying that.

"Rory, you may not be my real daughter. But I love you like my own. You know that? You are my first daughter, you always have."

"I know dad. And you've always been my father. I just wanted to let you know, that even if mom is here now, It doesn't mean I don't need you. I still need you. I need you to be here. I need my dad. And my mom. I need both of you."

"I know you do hon. And me and your mom are here to help you with whatever you need."

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"I love you too honey." he smiled then kissed her on her forehead.

Outside, Lorelai was leaning her back against the wall. Tears rolling down her face. She quietly walked upstairs and settled herself into the bed.

Luke walked in their bedroom to find Lorelai sitting up on the bed just staring at nothing.

"Lorelai." he said.

"I've missed a lot Luke." she says quietly.

"What are you talking about?" he asks, sitting next to her.

"Rory? You? I've missed a lot. Everything's changed."

"Lorelai, I don't understand."

"I feel like I don't know you guys anymore. I mean, a lot has changed. you guys have your routine. She gives you an unpleasant wake up call, she works part time at the diner and part time at the inn. You tuck her in and tell her stories about us."

"You know about that?"

"I heard you guys. I mean, I missed it. The whole package. I missed it. I wasn't here to see it happen."

"Lorelai-"

"Luke I love you." she says quietly, touching his cheeks.

"I love you too." he whispered, leaning in to kiss her. She smiled and kissed him back with ferocity. She leaned back to lay her head on the pillow and pulled Luke on top of her. She just love the weight of him, she just feels so safe and so secure.

"Hey Luke?" Lorelai asked, breathlessly, as Luke trailed fiery kisses down her neck. He grunted in response. "What were you thinking when you married Nicole?"

* * *

I know this chapter was really nothing. I mean, nothing really happens in it. Not that much. I just really need to fill this void, something to lead into the next chapter. So thanks for putting up with this. I still hope you liked it. Let me know in your review, 


	9. Chapter 9

"Wake up! Today's the day! Hurry, wake up!" yelled Rory, storming into her parents bedroom the next morning. She shook them vigorously and kept on yelling. "Hurry. You guys have to get ready. Don't make me jump on the bed again!" she warned.

Lorelai rolled over to face Luke. "Luke, what is your daughter talking about?" she groaned.

"I think she wants us to wake up." replied Luke, sleepily.

"Too early." Lorelai mumbled.

"It's almost nine. You two have to hurry!"

"But whyyyyyyyy?" whined Lorelai.

"My journalism panel. Today!"

"Your what?"

"Shoot." said Luke. "What time is it?"

"Quarter to nine. Mom, dad, you guys gotta get up. Hurry." yelled Rory, getting out of their room.

"Luke, what's going on?" asked Lorelai, not wanting to wake up yet.

"We have to get up and get ready. We're gonna be late." explained Luke, getting up.

"Late for what?"

"Rory's journalism panel."

"What journalism panel?"

"The young voices of journalism panel. All the editors of all the prestigious university are gonna be there, and our daughter is one of them."

"She is?"

"Yeah. She's the editor of the Yale Daily News, remember?"

"Oh yeah. She is. And it's today?"

"At noon. We gotta get up if we want to eat breakfast before we go."

"Ok. I'm up. I'm up." she smiled, getting up.

"And I think we should shower separately this morning."

Lorelai's jaw dropped. "You've got to be kidding me? First no great good morning sex, for the second time this week. And we don't even get to shower together?"

"We'll go faster that way."

"We can be even more faster, and save water by showering together."

"Not if I'm showering with you."

"And how many woman have you been showering with?"

"Only you babe." he smiled and kissed her before going in the bathroom. Lorelai pouted, but once the bathroom door closed, she smiled dreamingly at his comment.

* * *

"I want to be in the front. I want to be in the front!" exclaimed Lorelai once they got to the auditorium.

"Hold on, hold on." instructed Luke, but Lorelai already ran towards the two empty chairs in the front. Luke sighed and followed Lorelai.

"Mom! Dad!" called Rory, walking towards them.

"Hey kid!" said Lorelai. "Wow. This is so amazing."

"I know, isn't it. Where were you guys, I've been waiting for you two for fifteen minutes. Please don't tell me you were making out behind a tree or somewhere."

"Huh, he wish." smirked Lorelai. Rory giggled.

"Jeez. Your mother wanted to get a churro before we came in."

"The line was very long."

"Well I'm glad you guys are here. Take your seats, we're gonna be starting soon."

Rory walked off to the stage as Luke and Lorelai sat down. "Wow. This is amazing. I can't believemy kid is one of them up there." commented Lorelai.

"I can. That girl is smart. She deserves to be up there."

"Look at you all proud dad. You look so cute whenever you talk proudly about Rory."

"I am not cute. And I am proud of Rory. She's a good kid."

"She's our kid."

"Yeah. She is." Luke and Lorelai looked at each other. Each wearing the same proud smile.

"Welcome, everybody, to the young voices of journalism panel. I'm Arthur Gordon, a professor of English here at Yale, and I shall be moderating today's panel. We're joined today by the editors of the country's most prestigious collegiate newspapers." said Professor Gordon, through the mike, interrupting Luke and Lorelai's moment. They turned their heads to look at the stage. "We have before us editors from the Harvard Crimson, the Daily Princetonian, the Cornell Daily Sun, the Daily Pennsylvanian, and the Yale Daily News all here today to tell us what's on their minds, to hear where they think ivy-league journalism is heading, and more broadly, to share their views on the future of the free press in America."

"Whoa. Heavy." commented Lorelai. Luke rolled his eyes, with a slight smirk.

"I will begin by posing a series of questions to our panel. Now let's begin. I was wondering how the panelists would describe the state of journalistic ethics on a collegiate level in the post-Judy Miller era, and…"

"Wonderful question. Quentin Walsh, Daily Princetonian. The ramifications of the scandal to which you obliquely alluded ought not to be underestimated."

"I hate this guy already!" whispered Lorelai to Luke.

"Rory told me about him. That's "pompous Princeton guy."" replied Luke.

"Well if your parents name you that, what chance do you have?" Luke chuckled.

"The struggle to preserve the fundamental principles and rights upon which our free press depends was made far more difficult by the choice of certain reporters who shall remain unnamed Laughs To capitulate to governmental pressure and divulge their sources."

"He's unbelievable." said Lorelai.

"He's wearing a tie."

"Ugh. I told you is we should of bought those dud so I can dud him."

"I myself have, on occasion, felt tremendous pressure to divulge unnamed sources, but I've stood my ground, knowing that while I may suffer for my principled stand, there was a much greater issue at stake."

"If I may? Rory Danes, Yale Daily News. While I agree there is no greater or more important tool for a free press than confidential sources…"

Luke looked proudly at Rory while she takes the lead. Lorelai just looked straight at her daughter in utter shock. _Did she just say…Rory Danes?_

* * *

"If someone pushed key lime pie in the president's face as a statement, that I would print." continued Rory, later on.

"Me too, front page." agreed Quentin.

"Quentin, you agreed with me. I didn't think you were capable." the audience laughed.

"On that note calendula, we have to end our discussion. I'd like to thank all our panelists for a terrific discussion and thank you all for coming." announced Gordon.

"Our girl's got skills." said Luke to Lorelai, who was still in shock about the whole, Rory Danes thing.

"Yeah."

"She even had her archrival laughing with her at the end."

"She's keeping her enemies close and giggling."

"Very devious."

"Mhm."

"Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah, fine."

"So?" said Rory, once joining them.

"If I had a cooler of Gatorade, I'd pour it over your head." said Luke.

"Sounds refreshing." she said, hugging her dad. "So I was pretty good?"

"You totally wiped the floor with "pompous Princeton guy"." smiled Lorelai.

"Well, the floor looked a little dirty." smiled Rory, also giving her mom a hug. "I'm glad you saw this. I've always wanted you to come to these events of mine."

"Oh. I'm glad I'm here hun."

"Ok, well, I have to go to the bathroom." announced Luke. "You guys stay here and then we do the usual, handshaking, and people commenting on what a wonderful daughter we have, and us gloating because we do have a wonderful daughter, and then we go eat."

"Sounds wonderful." said Rory.

"Yeah. Specially about the gloating part." chimed Lorelai. Luke rolled his eyes and kissed both of them and then walked off.

"So did you have fun? Are you proud of me?"

"Oh Always. Rory _Danes_!"

Rory looked at her mother, then realized, "Oh. That. I didn't tell you about that, didn't I?"

"Nope."

"And I suppose dad didn't either?"

"No again. So? What's the story behind that?"

Rory grinned. "Well, I want to be a Danes. Dad is a Danes. And I know that when you and him get married, you're gonna change your last name to Danes too. So, I just, took a step ahead of you."

"And you became a Danes?"

"No. not officially. I'm known as Danes now. But on paper, I'm still a Gilmore. Dad hasn't signed any adoption paper yet. But I will always and forever be a Danes."

"That's nice." I wonder when I'll become a Danes. She thought and smiled. She liked how that sound. Lorelai Danes. Lorelai Victoria Danes. Lorelai and Rory Danes. She liked it. It sounds. Right. Perfect. Lorelai looked over to where Luke headed off and frowned. "Hey Rory?"

"Yeah?"

"Mind telling why, what seems to be, a student is flirting with Luke?"

"What?" then Rory turned and saw a girl, blond, perky breast, wearing a too revealing attire, is standing in front of Luke talking and flirting. "Oh no. not again." groaned Rory.

"Wait again? You mean this happened before?"

"Hold on." said Rory and walked up to Luke. "Jenny hey." Rory called, nonchalantly. to the blond.

"Oh. Hi Miss Danes." said Jenny, in her perky self.

"Please. We're not in the news room. Call me Rory."

"Of course Rory."

"So I see you've met my father."

"Your…your…F-f-father?" she stuttered, becoming embarrassed.

"Yeah. My dad. Luke Danes. Dad, this is Jenny Campbell. She's one of the freshman's who is applying at the Yale Daily News."

"Nice to meet you." he smiled politely.

"Y-y-you too."

"Uh, dad, **_mom_** told me to tell you to hurry up. Or else we're gonna be late." she smiled at Luke.

"Oh. Ok. It was nice talking to you Jenny." he smiled at Jenny. "Thank you." he whispered into Rory's ears, then walked away.

Rory smiled. "So, Jenny, how did you like the panel?"

"It was, it was, um, good. I better go." then she rushed off. Rory chuckled to herself, walking back to her mom.

"Ok. What was that about?" asked Loreai, once Rory was back.

"Oh nothing. More freshman's ogling over dad."

"What?"

"It's always the same every time dad's here. All the girls, preferably the freshman's, and mostly from the paper, are always hitting on dad. I think they heard about Paris's escapade with Asher Fleming from when she was a freshman at the paper."

"But that was like, two years ago."

"Yeah. But it stayed. She was, after all, Fleming's last love."

"So all the freshman girls hit on Luke?"

"Yeah. Mostly from the paper who doesn't know that he's my father. But it is entertaining every time I tell them he's my father and they turn to thirteen shades of red."

"And what about Luke? What does he do?" not even listening in to what Rory just said.

"Chill mom. He doesn't even notice. Sometimes he does but he always gets irritated. Honestly, he couldn't stop thinking about you." she teased. Lorelai blushed. Then Luke came back.

"Ok. I'm ready. Let's gloat." he announced. The three stayed for a while, as everyone shaked hands and commented Lorelai and Luke of how wonderful Rory is. Now, they are outside, in the front of Yale deciding where to go for lunch.

"How bout Sniffy's?" suggested Rory.

"Ooh. Yeah Sniffy's. Luke let's go to Sniffy's. I miss Bud and Maisy."

"Ok. Sniffy's it is."

"Yay. Let's go."

"Wait. Mom."

"What?"

"We have to wait for Marty."

"Naked guy?"

"His name is Naked Guy?" asked Luke.

"Mom. He's not Naked Guy. And please don't call him that when he's here."

"Fine." Lorelai pouted.

"Why did you call him Naked Guy?"

"Oh. It's a really funny story. You see, whe…"

"Mom!"

"Sorry."

Rory sighed and looked at Luke. "You see dad, when Marty and I first met, it was after this party in our floor. And I found Marty outside our dorm room, and he was naked, and was passed out. And I made a HUGE mistake by telling mom about it, cause she keeps calling him Naked Guy now."

"So. Wait. He was naked?"

"Yes."

"How come you never told me that?"

"Well do you really think I would tell you? And besides, you like Marty? He's nice."

"Yeah. I guess so."

"So. You and Naked huh?" teased Lorelai. Rory glared. "I'm sorry. I mean Marty. You guys together now? What happened with Logan."

Luke scoffed. Rory rolled her eyes. "Marty and I aren't together. We're just friends."

"Uh-huh." said Luke and Lorelai in unison.

"We are."

"Of course you are hun." smiled Luke.

"So. Where's Marty anyways. I'm hungry."

"When are you ever not?" Lorelai rolled her eyes. Then they saw Marty heading their way.

"Hey Rory. Mr. Danes." he said, approaching them.

"Marty, how many times do I have to tell you. It's Luke."

"Sorry Luke."

"It's ok."

"Hey Marty." smiled Rory. "You remember my mom right?"

"Oh. Hi Miss Gilmore."

"Please. Lorelai."

"Right. Rory told me you were back. How are you?"

"I'm fine. A little hungry."

"Me too." claimed Rory.

"Alright. Let's go" announced Luke. All four of them got into Rory;s car and drove off to Sniffy's.

The four arrived a t Sniffy's and was once again greeted with warmth from Bud and Maisy. They were specially happy to see Lorelai back. They had known about Lorelai being gone and that Rory and Luke were lost when she left. So they were really happy that she's back.

* * *

When they got back to Stars Hollow, Luke went back to working at the diner while the girls were at the inn.

"So what happened between you and Logan?" asked Lorelai, as they sorted our papers in her office.

"Nothing." replied Rory, shifting a little.

"That didn't sound like nothing to me."

"Well it is nothing."

"Rory."

Rory sighed. "Logan and I broke up."

"I kinda figured. How?"

"Well…I… you won't tell dad, right?"

"No. why? what happened?"

"Well. I thought you know? Logan and I are doing really good. I mean, I liked him. I mean really liked him. Some would say I may love him. But then I found out, that he cheated on me."

"He what?"

"Mom. Please. Calm down."

"He cheated on you? What a jerk."

"Yeah. Well, I was stupid."

"How did you find out?"

"I went to his condo unit once, to surprise him, cause he said that his dad kept him really busy one day. And when I went there, I heard him, with some bimbo doing god knows what. and it also turns out, it wasn't the first time he's done it."

"No way! That jackass. I am so gonna kill him."

"Mom. it's ok. It was all in the past."

"But still. Did you at least let Luke beat him up?"

"No. I never told him."

"What? Why? He could of beat him up. Kill him actually."

"I know. Which is exactly why not. I didn't want to cause anymore drama than there already was. And besides, it wasn't worth it anyways. And You can't tell dad either."

"Fine. So did this happen before or after you went back to school?"

"After. When I wanted to surprise him I also wanted to tell him I was going back. But you now what happened."

"Yeah. I'm so sorry hon."

"Well I'm not. I realized that I wasn't really in love with him. Just the thought of having a fun relationship is what excite me about it. Not Logan per say."

"Well I'm glad you realized it."

Rory left the inn early so she could pack up. Lorelai stayed and chatted with Julie some more before she had to leave.

"And Luke also goes to Yale from time to time, just to check up on her."

"That's nice of him."

"Yeah. And every time he goes there, it's like and ad for the bachelor is over his head cause all the freshman girls are at his feet just flirting away."

"You're kidding?"

"I kid you not. I just witnessed one today. And he knows Naked Guy."

"Who's Naked Guy?"

"Rory's 'friend'"

"Rory knows someone who's name is Naked Guy?"

"No. his name is Marty. Naked Guy's just a nickname."

"Why?"

"When he and Rory first met. He was passed out in front of her dorm room, naked. Thus Naked Guy."

"Oh. And Luke knowing him is good?"

"Very. He's a great guy. I have no idea why he and Rory aren't together really. And apparently, whenever Luke goes to Yale, they sometimes go out. The three of them."

"Aw. How sweet."

"Yeah. And, he tucks her in at night and tells her stories."

"Stories. Like Cinderella kind of stories?"

"No. more like Luke and Lorelai kind of stories."

"What?"

"Yeah. Stories about us. Our first date. Our second date. Some are just little moments that happened where, something. Like a kiss, could of just happened."

"Nice."

"Rory always wants to hear them from Luke. He tells the stories. And she loves them. They're mostly about how Luke felt at those moments. You know? About me. Like, the story of when he was getting married."

"That must be interesting."

"It was. At first, I was like, why would he tell her that story? But it must have been good if it's one of Rory's favorites."

"And was it a good story?"

Lorelai nodded. "He said he was drunk when he proposed. He didn't actually think that he was getting married. All he thought about was me the whole entire time. How much he missed me. And…how much he loved me. He even said, at one point, he thought he was marrying me."

"Wow. That is good."

"Yeah. And. My god. Rory changed her last name."

"She did?"

"Yeah. To Danes."

"Really?"

"Yes. They are all Danes. Except me. Why can't I be a Danes?"

"Did you just say you wanted to become a Danes?"

"No."

"But you implied it."

"No. yes. Fine whatever. Yes I do want to be a Danes. And it's not fair. How come my daughter gets to be a Danes and I don't?"

"Well hun. You left for eight months."

"I guess so."

"But everything's good now, right?"

"Yeah. They are good. They're very good."

"So, are you staying?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"What's there to not be sure about? Luke's here and so is Rory. You guys already look like a happy family to me. All you need to do is tie the knot."

"Julie. I don't know. I mean, I would love to come home. This is just amazing. It seems like Luke and I are starting something again. I think. I'm not sure. We haven't really talked about it. I would love to. But I need reassurance that this is it. You know? That if I come back, this is going to be it." she looked at Julie. "You know?" Julie nodded.

* * *

"That was a great story." smiled Rory.

"Yeah. Even though your mom here keeps changing what happened." grunted Luke.

Lorelai gasped. "I did not!"

"Yes you did."

"No I didn't it's true. Admit it. You thought it was nice."

"Yes. I did think it was nice. But I did not use the term, super, duper, extravagant, cool picnic."

Lorelai and Rory giggle. "He said it!" Lorelai and Rory high fived.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Jeez. So you all set?"

"Yeah." smiled Rory. "I'm all set."

"Ok. Goodnight hun." smilled Lorelai, kissing Rory on the forehead. Luke did the same.

"Hey dad?" called Rory, as Luke was about to walk out.

"Yeah hun?"

"Do you know what you're gonna be doing for the rest of the week?"

"I have some plans."

Rory smiled.

* * *

**A/N: **I just finished this today and thought that i'd post it. Since i've got such great feedbacks. I'm almost finished with the next chapter for this story. And as for** In the Clamor and the Clangor**, I'll try to post the next chapter for that one either tomorrow or on thursday. Thank you. Review please. 


	10. Chapter 10

Luke looked at the red velvet box on his hands. Lorelai was in the bathroom getting ready. Luke laid on the bed, just looking at the box. He remembered when he found it, hidden behind his safe, just a few weeks after he and Lorelai had started dating. He thought it would look perfect on Lorelai's finger. So he kept it with him. Knowing that he might need it someday. But then they broke up. And Luke put it back in the safe, he didn't even think about the ring after the unfortunate event. That is until Rory found it.

"_Are you sure about this?" asked Rory for the thousandth time already. They are upstairs, in Luke's apartment. Luke cooking something amazing for their dinner. Rory had a job interview the next day and wanted a pair of pearl earrings that would go perfect with her outfit. Luke remembered a jewelry set that belonged to his mother, hidden somewhere in his safe and told Rory that if she finds something in there that would match her outfit, she could use it. Rory was grateful, but still felt a little uncomfortable about borrowing Luke's mother's jewelry. She knew how much his parents means to him._

"_Yes."_

"_Cause you know. I don't have to borrow them. I could just find something else to go with the outfit. Or I don't have to have the earrings at all."_

"_Rory. You said so yourself, that with pearl earrings, your outfit would look complete. And the first impression is an important thing. And if you walk in there, all prepared, and looking gorgeous, not that you already don't, then you're gonna woo them away."_

"_But dad. If you feel uncomfortable about me wearing them. I mean they are your mother's…"_

"_Rory. Those earrings would look lovely on you." he says softly, looking at Rory, smiling._

"_Thanks dad." Rory blushed. "it's in the safe, right?"_

"_Yeah. You know the combination."_

"_Yeah." Rory kneeled in front of the safe. Luke had given her the combination way before he and Lorelai had started dating. He was gonna give it to Jess, but figured Rory was more responsible. After a few seconds of twisting and turning, the safe opened. Rory looked in the back and saw a jewelry box. It had the initials, LD. Lauren Danes. Rory thought that it could also mean Lorelai Danes. She smiled sadly at the thought of her mother. Where could she be? She took the jewelry box out but her eye caught something else. There she saw it, a small, red, velvet box. She took it out and examined it. Then she opened it and saw the most beautiful engagement ring ever. Rory gasped. It was really beautiful. Rory couldn't believe that her father had this. Why does he have it? He wasn't gonna… but her thoughts were interrupted by Luke._

"_Did you find it?" he asked, walking behind her. Then he saw the object Rory was holding. "Oh."_

"_I just saw it and…it's really beautiful."_

"_Thanks." he said, snatching it away from her._

"_Is it yours?"_

"_It's my mother's"_

"_Oh. You kept it also?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Rory could sense that her dad didn't want to talk about it. "Thanks for the jewelry."_

"_You're welcome. Food's ready." they sat at the table and started eating in silence._

"_So were you gonna…" started Rory._

_Luke sighed. "I was. If things went well and when the time was right."_

_Rory smiled. "Really?"_

"_Yeah. But I guess things didn't go so well after all."_

"_Dad you know that's not true. You and mom still have a chance together. When we find her. You guys will have your chance."_

"_Rory. I don't know if your mom would ever take me back. I was such a jerk to her."_

"_Well what did happen?"_

"_Nothing. I was a jerk. She left."_

"_But dad-"_

"_Rory, I love your mom, you know that. But if I would to propose to her, I want it to be special."_

"_Dad. Even if you propose to her in the middle of the night, or when you wake up, even if you're stranded in an island, she would still say yes. She loves you."_

"_Well, I guess we'll never know until we find your mom."_

"_It really is a pretty ring."_

"_Yeah. When my mother died, my dad held on to it. Then before my dad died, he gave it to me, and told me to give it to the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life it. The woman I could never live without. And immediately, when I found it, I wanted to give it to your mom."_

"_And I would know for a fact mom will want it."_

"_Yeah. You know when I found it I always carried it around with me. I always put it in my pocket. I'd never let it out of my grasp. But when your mom and I broke up, I put it back in the safe."_

"_Are you gonna keep it in the safe still?"_

_Luke looked at Rory. He smiled. "Why don't you keep it with you?"_

"_Really? Why?"_

"_Well, I don't want to keep it in the safe. And in your hands, I know it'll be treasured. And, when your mom gets back, you give it to me, and I'll find the moment to propose."_

_Rory grinned. "Ok."_

Luke gave it to Rory to hold cause he didn't want to store it in the safe. But he also didn't want to hold it with him cause it would bring too much memories. He promised himself and to Rory that when Lorelai is back, and when Rory gives her the ring, he would propose. And now that that moment is here, he doesn't know if he should. He's scared. What if she'll say no. A little voice in his head, which sounded like Rory, said no way! Luke smirked. He opened the box and admired the ring. It really is beautiful. And would perfectly fit well with Lorelai. Luke sighed and put away the ring.

Just as the ring was hidden, Lorelai came back. "I am now completely refreshed. And ready to go to bed." she smiled, laying next to Luke. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You smell good."

"It's PowerPuff Girls. Bubbles." Luke rolled his eyes and kissed her. "And now the shower is completely useless." she joked as he laid on top of her, kissing her.

"I love you."

"I love you too.

* * *

Luke woke up with sun blaring through the windows. He squinted his eyes open. He thought it was weird that Rory didn't come up to their bedroom and jumped on the bed. He looked at the clock at his side table, it said 9:00 AM. Rory said she'd have to leave at eight. Where is she? Before Luke could get up he saw a not next to the clock.

Mom, Dad,

Didn't want to wake you guys up. You just looked so comfy. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye. Call me kay?

Rory

Luke smiled. He looked over at Lorelai who was sleeping very peacefully. He loved waking up next ti this woman. This was really the first time, ever since she came back, that he has ever admired Lorelai while she's sleeping. He's always too tired to admired her at night after they have passionate love making. And Rory always wakes them up before he can admire her. It may seem a bit creepy that he stares at her, but he can't help it. He loves how she looked when she's sleeping. So peaceful and so, beautiful. It's the only time in the day that she's not talking. And he liked that. He missed her so much. He didn't know how he could of survived without her. Granted Rory as there to help him cope. But he needed her there. And now he's happy she's here.

Luke knew what he had to do. He wanted this. He's always wanted this. And he sure as hell isn't gonna let this get away this time. He was just so happy that he wanted to tell Rory so badly. He couldn't wait. He successfully got out of bed without waking Lorelai up and then went downstairs.

* * *

Rory was happy. She just finished up her call from her father. She couldn't stop smiling. He knew her father would do it. No doubt he would. He loved her mom so much. After explaining to Paris and Doyle for her weird squealing and smiling, Rory got ready to go to her class. Marty should be at the apartment any moment to walk with her. Her mom and dad's words still in her head about her and Marty.

When she first introduced Marty to Luke, Luke was really nice and kind. Unlike he was to all of her other boyfriends. But Marty wasn't her boyfriend, probably why Luke was nice to him. Although, Luke would always comment that Marty had a thing for her. And that she has one for him too. She just shrugged it off.

Just as Rory got the last of her things, there was a knock at the door. She quickly packed up the her things and rushed to the door. She couldn't wait to tell Marty the good news. When she opened the door, her smile faded.

"What are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N:** dun-dun-dun! Oohh! I wonder who it could be. Do you have any idea. I do. Well, of course I do. I'm writing this. But I will neither confirm nor deny any of your guesses. I just love to keep you guys in suspense. But don't worry, I'm not that cruel. I'll probably update in a few days or so. Review please.

**A/N 2**: speaking of reviews, thanks for the reviews you sent me. They are spectacular.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. To think that now it's summer I'd have more time to write and post but noooooo! My mom immediately put me on babysitting duty and not only that, I got sick for three days. So I couldn't move my whole entire body! Ugh! But luckily, I'm all better now and my friend is here to help me baby-sit today. So I snag myself some time to post this chapter. Thanks Kika.

**A/N 2:** Ok. Last time I left you guys with a guessing game. Who was at the door? Was Rory happy, surprised, mad? I've got some great guesses. Some say Chris, some say Logan. But who knows. I do! But anyways, you will all know now. Hope you like it.

* * *

Lorelai woke up, feeling cold and alone. She felt space next to her only to find it empty. She wondered where Luke was. Then a wonderful aroma filled the air. She smiled. The bedroom door opened, and Luke came in with a cup of coffee.

"Hey. I thought the smell would wake you up." he smiled, kissing her forehead. He gave her the coffee, and sat next to her on the bed.

"Thanks." she smiled sipping into the cup. The she remembered, "Hey, where's Rory?"

"Oh she left already."

"She did? Oh, I wanted to say goodbye. Why didn't you wake me?" she wined.

"She left before any of us were awake. She left a note saying she didn't want to wake us up."

"Aw. But I wanted to see her before she left." she pouted.

"I know you did. Me too. But hey, look on the bright side." he said, calming her down.

"What?"

"We finally get to have that great good morning sex." he smiled. She looked at him and smiled as well. Putting her cup on the side table, she kissed him, laying him back down on the bed.

* * *

Lorelai was panting hard, but that didn't stop her from leaving kisses on Luke's chest. She looked up at Luke and smiled. 

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." she replied, then rested her head on his chest. How did she get through eight months without this? She remembers times when she would be crying the whole entire night. Part of the reason she was crying was because of Rory, but mostly it was because of Luke. She missed him. She wanted to be with him. Forever. Too bad she's leaving by the end of the week. Why again? She couldn't remember.

Lorelai looked over at Luke, he fell asleep. She smiled. She always liked watching him sleeping. He seem so peaceful. She didn't want to leave him. She could never live without him. Why does she have to leave again? Maybe because she's scared that he's gonna leave her. That it wont work out. But it will, she knows it will, she'll make sure it will. She doesn't want to leave. Her life is here. Rory, Luke. She didn't want to leave. So she decided, she won't. she smiled. She gave Luke one last kiss on the chest and went back to sleep as well.

* * *

"What are you doing here?" 

"Hey Ror." he smiled warmly.

"I repeat Christopher, what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't see my own girl?" he replied, opening his arms for a hug. Rory didn't move. "Ok…hugging later. So, this your new place? Can I see it?"

"No."

"Rory what's wrong?"

"Why nothing is wrong Christopher. What makes you think anything is wrong?" she said, sarcastically.

"Hey young lady. Don't give me that tone."

"Why what tone Christopher?"

"That tone. That sarcastic tone your mom always have. And what's with the Christopher. I'm your father."

Rory let out a fake laugh. "My father huh? Really, my father. How funny, cause, I never remembered you being there for anything."

"Ror. You-"

"Don't. and the name is Rory."

"What has gotten in to you?"

"Well if you don't know, then you obviously don't deserve to know."

"Rory-"

"Rory." came a voice behind Chris. Rory looked over Chris's shoulders and was happy to see Marty.

"Marty, hey." she said, closing the door, walking up to Marty, giving him a warm hug.

"Hey to you too." he smiled. Then looked over at Christopher. "Uh, I didn't know you had company. Hello."

"Hi." Chris said. "Christopher Hayden, Rory's father."

"Oh." Marty looked over at Rory. She was fuming with anger. He knew the situation. He knew about Christopher, the biological father, and Luke, the real father by heart. Rory told him what had happened, why her mom and Luke broke up.

"You are not my father." said Rory, harshly. "Marty let's go." said Rory, walking down the stairs. Marty followed, giving Chris a sympathetic smile.

Chris stood there shocked at what her daughter said.

"Rory are you ok?" asked Marty, once they were out of the building.

"Yeah. I'm fine." replied Rory, wiping away her tears.

* * *

"How could he just come back like that? Argh! You know, he does this all the time! He comes back, thinking we'll all be happy. He gives us promises that we'll be happy, then he leaves and ruins it. And ruins our lives. It's always the same. Mom and I end up being disappointed." ranted Rory, while stabbing her pancakes. Marty was sitting across from her just listening. "But not anymore. Actually, we never needed him. Mom and I got through our lives without him. Why does he even come back?" Rory paused for a second. " I don't like this. I don't like this at all! He's gonna ruin everything. Just like he did last time. God, I hate him." 

"Rory."

"What?"

"Take a breath. Ok. I know you hate your dad-"

"He's not my dad. Luke is."

"Ok. I know you hate Christopher right now, but you have to calm down. Ok?"

"But he's gonna ruin everything. You should of heard my dad this morning, I could here him smiling over the phone. He was really happy. And I'm so happy too. I don't want him ruining anything. I know he will. My mom and dad are so happy. And I'm happy for them."

"I know you are."

"But then he shows up. How could he? He's gonna ruin everything."

"Rory. He won't."

"Yes he will. He always does."

"No he won't. you know why? Cause we're not gonna let him"

"We won't?"

"No. we're gonna make sure your parents are gonna be together. and we're gonna make sure that he doesn't go to Stars Hollow and ruin your mom and dad's relationship."

"But what if he does without us knowing?"

"Then we'll warn your dad. He'll know what to do. He'll probably beat him up. Knowing your dad he will."

"Yeah you're right. We can't let him ruin this. We wont let him."

"Yeah. And besides, your parents love each other. I'm sure they probably learned from what happened last time, and I'm sure they don't want to make the same mistake again."

"You're right. I'm gonna make sure he won't bother them."

"And I'll be here to help you."

"Thank you Marty."

"You're welcome."

* * *

"And you're sure about this?" asked Julie on the other line. 

"Yes. I have never been this sure since I made that decision to run away with Rory." replied Lorelai, smiling into the phone.

"Wow. You're actually gonna stay?" Julie smiled.

"Yeah. Are you sure it's ok with you. Cause I don't want to just abandon you."

"Lorelai, no. it's ok. I'm glad you're going back. I know you miss them and I' sure they miss you too."

"I do. I miss them so much. But I don't want you to think that I'm taking you for granted. Cause I'm not. I'm very grateful for everything that you've done for me. You let me in, you gave me a job, you helped me, and I could never forget that."

"I know you wont. And you're welcome. But go home. I know you miss them. I'm happy for you Lorelai."

"I'm happy too Julie."

* * *

Rory walked up the stairs to her apartment. Then she stopped. 

"What are you still doing here?" she asked bitterly.

"Rory, I think we need to talk."

"We don't have anything to talk about Christopher." she said harshly, walking to her door and opening it.

"Rory. I am your father, treat me like one dammit!" he yelled, stopping her from entering.

"My father? Really? If you were my father you wouldn't of had left me and mom. If you were my father you would of made it your priority to be with us-"

"I wanted to. I asked your mom to marry me. She said no."

"Mom wasn't ready, and you weren't either. But that doesn't mean that you had to leave and disappear. You could have been there. But you weren't."

"There was no reason for me to stay."

"Yes. There was. Me. But you know what? It's ok. I have a father now. He's kind, he's caring, he's there. He's always been my father, ever since mom and I met him."

"You mean you replaced me?"

"What's there to replace? There was nothing to replace in the first place. He was there when I needed him. He cooked for us, he fixed things for us, he took care for us. He loves me and mom so much and we love him too. And not just because of his coffee, but because he's him."

It dawned on him. "Luke? The diner man? That's who you replaced me with?"

"I didn't replace you. It's always been him. He's always been my father. Not you."

"Hey. Weather you like it or not, I will always be your father."

"Yeah. My biological father, but my real father, by heart, will always be Luke. So leave me alone. And leave mom too. You've already done enough damage with her relationship with dad." she yelled, slamming the door at his face.

Chris stood there in anger. How could they replace me with the diner man? He thought. I am way better than him. I'm Rory's father dammit! And what did Rory mean about Lorelai and Luke? Did they break up? They probably did. He did not look happy when he came in. he smiled at that. Then why does Rory call Luke dad now? Are they back together? Or wait, has she been calling him dad when they were together? Or even before. That son of a bitch. I have to go give that ass what he deserves. And then I'll get Lorelai back and Rory can see that we are the perfect family.

Chris immediately ran down the stairs, passing Marty on the way. "Mr. Hayden. Where are you going?"

"To Stars Hollow." he yelled, not stopping.

Marty's eyes widen. "What?" he ran after him, but he already left.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright. I don't really know if this chapter was good enough. But, oh well. I have my reasons. It's almost six. I had to clean out the whole entire house, cause it's so messy so i'm very tired. And I only have thirty minutes until my friend looses her patience and it's my turn to look after the baby. So, sorry. 

**A/N 2:** Ok, i know you may think, uh-oh, trouble. well don't worry. like i said somewhere, i'm not one much for drama. so not so much drama in this department.

**A/N 3:** ok, I promise I'll find more time to update on this. And to update on **In the Clamor and the Clangor**.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Alright, my baby brother that I'm baby sitting had to go to the hospital, so I only have an hour to write this. I should say that I did a pretty good job. I hope. So, it may be short, but I'm on a schedule here.

* * *

Marty immediately ran up to Rory's apartment.

"Hey, I just dropped off some stuff, I need to get back to-"

"Call your dad." said Marty, breathless.

"What?"

"Call your dad now."

"Why?"

"Christopher's on his way to Stars Hollow."

Her eyes went wide. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. He ran past me. He said he's going to Stars Hollow. I tried to stop him but he got away. You better call your dad quick."

Rory didn't even let him finish his sentence. She immediately plunged for the phone.

"Hello." came Luke's voice after a few rings.

"Dad, hey." smiled Rory, trying to sound calm.

"Hey Rory. How are you?" Rory could tell that Luke was smiling.

"Uh. Everything's good dad. Um…dad, listen-"

"Hold on Rory. Put that down." he yelled.

"But I wanna cook!" Rory heard her mother's distant voice. She smiled.

"Lorelai. You remember the last time you wanted to cook?"

"Yes. But I wanna make you something."

"I appreciate that. But unless you want the house to burn down, I suggest you leave the cooking to me."

Rory giggled at her parents. She can't ruin their moment. "Sorry about that hun. You're mother's being impossible."

"Am not." she heard Lorelai, now close by.

"What did you want?" asked Luke.

"Oh…um…uh…hey, remember that thing you were gonna do today?"

"Yeah. I remember." smiled Luke.

"Well, why don't you do the thing at the cabin, near the lake? And you could show mom the boat."

"That's a good I idea Rory. Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Is that all."

"Yeah. You guys better go now."

"Well, I'd thought maybe we could leave after lunch."

"No." Rory screamed. Panicked a little. "leave now. I want you guys to enjoy the day at the lake."

"Ok?"

"Good. So leave now. Alright?"

"Ok. We'll leave. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just, be sure to leave now. Bye." Rory clicked off the phone. She sighed.

"Why didn't you tell your dad about Chris?" asked Marty.

"I just couldn't. they sounded so happy."

"So, what are we gonna do now?"

"Well, I convinced mom and dad to go to the lake for the rest of the day. Hopefully they leave now. And by the time Christopher gets there, they're long gone."

"Ok? And then what?"

"And then, I'm gonna go to Stars Hollow and talk to Chris. I just, ugh, I just can't believe he's doing this."

"You're going back to Stars Hollow?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to him. And I need him to leave, for good."

"I'll go with you."

"Marty no."

"Why?"

"You have classes. I'm probably gonna be spending the whole day in the Hollow anyway. Who knows how long Chris is gonna last."

"But I want to help you."

"Thank you for that. But I'm not gonna let you miss your class."

"Well, is there anything else I can do. I can't just let you do all this by yourself."

"Actually, yeah. Um, can you go down to the paper and tell Paris she's in charge today?"

"Ok?"

"And then when you're not busy with class and your assignments, can you go back to the paper and just check up on them? Just make sure Paris didn't turn the news room into the Andersville Prison."

"I will."

"Great. Marty. Thanks." Rory said, gathering her things. And without thinking, she gave Marty a kiss on the cheeks and left.

"Your welcome." he said to no one, still a bliss by Rory's kiss.

* * *

"What was that about?" asked Lorelai, once Luke was off the phone with Rory. "What did Rory want?"

"Oh she just suggested that we should go to the lake today."

Lorelai smiled. "Really? The lake? Why the lake?"

"So you could see the cabin."

"You mean the family cabin we went to that weekend after your dark day?"

"Yeah. That one. Rory and I usually go there once, sometimes twice a month."

"Really? You do?"

"Yeah. Ever since I finished the boat, we keep going to the lake. She really loves it there. We go fishing sometimes."

"My daughter went fishing?" Luke nodded. "My daughter? Rory? My Rory? Our Rory? Lorelai the third? She went fishing?"

"Yeah.She's pretty good.caught a few fishes. But she always puts them back or keeps them as a pet. She said they were just too cute."

"That's what I said the last time I went fishing."

"Yeah. I remembered the fish in your bathtub two years ago."

Lorelai smiled. "So the boat's finished?"

"Yeah. It is."

"What does it look like?"

"Well we can find out today. We're gonna go there anyway."

"Yay. Let's go."

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you think? Good? Bad? In between? Remember, only an hour to write this. So go easy on me. I'm fragile. 


	13. Chapter 13

"So, how often do you and Rory go to the cabin?" asked Lorelai, after fiddling with the radio station.

"I told you, once, maybe twice a month."

"Uh-huh. And you guys just go there and…fish?" she just really want to know what she missed out on. It seems that Rory and Luke have been in this father daughter relationship for years and she's the outsider intruding on them.

"Yeah. Sometimes. Or we just go swimming. Whatever. It's just really peaceful there, you know?" he asked, smiling recalling memories with her daughter at the lake,.

"I remember." she said recalling times she had gone there with Luke.

"Yeah. Sometimes, we just go there to get away from all the lunatics in Stars Hollow and from the diner and when Rory's stressed at school. It just takes all of our problems away."

"That's nice."

"Yeah." he said, smiling. Already having a plan in his head.

"Are we there yet?"

"Uh…yeah. We're here."

"Great." she said excitedly.

They parked in front of the cabin. The minute the car stopped, Lorelai immediately jumped out of the car and ran towards the lake.

"Hey!" Luke yelled. "Where are you going?"

"To look at the boat!" she yelled back. Luke shook his head and ran after her.

Lorelai stopped at the docs. Luke came afterwards. "Where is it?" asked Lorelai.

"It's not here. It's in the garage." he explained, a little breathless. "How the hell did you learn to run that fast?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I sometimes go with Julie in her early morning runs around Washington Park."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief.

She shrugged. "Yeah. She'd run around the park. I'd run around the hotdog stand."

He rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"So, what are you waiting for. Go get the boat."

"Let's go inside first. And then get the boat."

"Oh all right." Lorelai gave Luke a small peck and walked back towards the cabin with Luke in tow, his arms around her waist, Lorelai leaning her head against his shoulders.

* * *

Rory's first stop was at the inn. Chris was not there. She said hi to Sookie and avoided Michel. Then she went to the diner. No Christopher there. Though she did heard Taylor grumping about a loud motorcycle earlier. Which made Rory worry a little. Then she went to the house and was very happy and relieved to see her father's truck gone. That means they left already. She thought.

She also didn't see a motorcycle anywhere. Where could Chris have gone. She thought in annoyance, while walking towards her house. Had he really gone here? Marty said so. She pondered more while walking inside. Then she heard a thud. She stopped.

"Lorelai." came Chris's voice.

"No. but close." she said in an irritated voice, walking in the living room to see Chris. His back was to her. He was by the fireplace, looking at the pictures at the mantle.

"Chris what are you doing here? And how did you get in here?"

"Used the key." he said, a bit distracted by the pictures.

"What key?"

"Under the turtle."

"Oh." she made a mental note to hide the key somewhere else. "What are you doing? What are you looking at?" Chris stood aside and pointed at a picture. Rory recognized it immediately. It was the picture her and Luke on Fathers Day this year. Rory recalled the day. She had completely surprised him with a breakfast in bed. Made by Sookie of course. She didn't want to kill him. Then, they went to the lake and spent the whole day fishing. She had caught some fishes. Not as many as Luke did. And not as big. But they were fishes non the less.

She had taken so many pictures that day. She wanted a memorabilia of it. It was the first time the both had actually spent a real Fathers Day. He had no daughter, and her dad was always AWOL. She treasured that day so much. In this picture, they were at the diner, after they went fishing, and Rory was sitting on Luke's lap. And they're about to cut a cake (carrot cake mind you), they were both smiling happily and the cake said Greatest Dad. Sookie had made it for her. She put the picture, in a picture frame that was decorated with engraving saying Daddy's Girl. When she found it she wanted it so badly. And thought about Luke.

"What the hell is this?" asked Chris angrily.

"It's a picture Chris. You know? You take it with a camera, usually to capture a moment you want to remember."

"I know it's a picture. I'm talking about what's in the picture. When was this?"

"This year."

"What the hell are you doing sitting on this man's lap, cutting a cake saying Greatest dad?"

"It was father's day Chris."

"He's not your father." he said, forcefully.

"Yes. He. Is!"

"No. He's. Not!"

"Yes he is Chris. When will you ever understand that?" she yelled.

"And when will you ever understand that I am your father? I'm the one who slept with your mom 20 years ago! No matter what you do or say, you will never erase the fact that I created you."

"Yeah. You and mom. But were you ever there Chris? Were you? No! you weren't! you were never there! I have never recalled a day in my life that you have stayed with me for more than a day! You would come, say hello, promise us that we will be a happy family again, and then you leave! Well guess what? I'm done! I'm through with you. You have never been a part of my life and you never will. Luke has been a part of my life! He's always been there for me and mom ever since we've met him. He feeds us, he takes care of us. He fixes things for us, he gave us protection. He looked out for us. We love him and he loves us and I am happy and proud to call him my dad!"

"But I'm your dad!"

"On paper maybe. But Luke has been my dad for my whole entire life. He actually cares for us. He deserves the title dad more than you do. Look, Chris, I'm not trying to hurt you, but mom and I are happy. Now unless you can be happy for us, then you should just leave."

"What about your mom? Where is she? I need to talk to her."

"No. you don't. you've done enough to damage her relationship with dad."

"See, you keep saying that and yet you call this Luke dad. Are they together or not?"

"They are together and happy. So don't ruin it for them and for me!"

"But what was that thing with me damaging their relationship?"

"What do you care? it's all in the past!"

"What happened?"

"You don't need to know what happened. The important thing is, you stay away from them. Let them be. They're happy."

"Look kid. You Can't tell me what to do. You're still my daughter."

"No. I'm Luke's daughter."

"Kid-"

"Stop calling me kid. I'm not a kid anymore." mom and dad can only call me kid.

"Rory. Stop this illusion of yours. Ok? You're a Gilmore and a Hayden. And when you're last name's a Gilmore, you're always a Hayden."

Rory was about to reply when the phone rang, she didn't feel like talking so she let the machine pick it up. "Hey-" came Luke's voice on the answering machine. "You've reached Luke Danes-And Rory Danes-" chimed Rory's voice. "And Rory Danes" finished Luke. "Who stays here sometimes when she's not out being smart at Yale. Anyways, leave a message." _beep_.

"You changed your last name?" Chris asked, flabbergasted.

"Looks like I'm not a Hayden anymore." smiled Rory triumphantly.

"Hey kid. it's dad." came Luke's voice, again. "I called the diner earlier and Lane said you're probably at home. Anyways, your mom and I are on our way there. It started raining so we had to cut it short. We'll be home n a few minutes. I love you kid. _I love you too Rory_! And your mom says she loves you too. Bye. See ya." _beep_

Rory smiled at his dad's message.

"He gets to call you kid." Chris grumbled.

"Well he's my dad. He gets that privilege." She smiled. "So, they'll be home in a few, you probably should get going."

"No."

"Chris."

"Not until I set some things strait with this guy."

"Chris you're just getting yourself into trouble." although it may be fun to see you get beaten up by dad.

"I don't care. I want to know who he thinks he is if he could just all of a sudden come here and claim this house his."

"With all the things he's fixed here, he probably owns it anyway."

"I'm not leaving until I talk to this guy."

"Just leave now Chris."

"No."

"Chris!"

"Christopher?" Rory and Chris both looked and saw Lorelai and Luke entering the house.

* * *

A/N: I really want to do this fast. Get this story finished as fast as possible. I would really like to finish this story and **In the Clamor and the Clangor **before I go to the Philippines next month. I'm already working on the final chapter for **In the Clamor and the Clangor**. I'm currently working on **Conversations **and **Father's day Works Magic**. I don't want to post a lot of stories all at the same time. So, there are only two chapters left on this one. I'll update those soon. 


	14. Chapter 14

"Luke, this is amazing. I can't believe you did this." said Lorelai, trying to restrain herself from crying. She stood there, looking at Luke as he put the boat out into the water.

"Yeah, well, it just seemed right." he said, as he got the rest of the stuff prepared.

"But Luke. This…this is just so…beautiful."

"Just like you?" Lorelai blushed, then went over to Luke and gave him a sweet, loving kiss.

"Why did you do this?" she asked, her arms wrapped around his neck as his were wrapped around her waist.

"What, name it after the two most important girls in my life?"

Lorelai smiled and kissed him again. When they parted, Lorelai didn't want to let go, so she hugged him tightly. She looked at the boat again, right on the front, in big bold letter was 'The Lorelai' that Luke had painted on. She couldn't believe that he named the boat after her and Rory too.

"You wanna get on it now?" he asked, pulling back a little so he could look into her eyes. Lorelai smiled, nodding, the tears quietly rolling down her face.

The two got in and Luke steered the boat and stopped somewhere in the middle of the lake. "It's really beautiful Luke."

"I have you and Rory to thank for that."

"Rory may have done something but I didn't."

"Yes you did. You bought this boat. Even though I told you not to, but you bought it cause you know that I would want to treasure my memories with my dad. And so I could finish it up. And you an Rory have been supportive of me on working with this. You both gave me inspirationso thank you."

"Well, you deserve it. And, you know you didn't have to name it after me and Rory. It was your dad's boat. He may have wanted to name it something else."

"Yeah, but I wanted to name it after my two girls." Lorelai beamed and kissed him again.

"Luke this is just amazing." she smiled and kissed him once more. She pondered on whether telling him now or wait until later, that she's staying. She just wants to be with him and with Rory. "Hey Luke?" she said, breathless.

"Yeah." he said, in between kisses.

"Have you ever done it on a boat?" she smiled mischievously.

"No?"

"Want to?"

"Lorelai-" but it was too late, Lorelai was already had him laying down and she was already on top of him, unbuttoning his flannel.

* * *

Lorelai couldn't stop giggling as Luke nuzzled her hair. "It's a miracle that the boat didn't tip over after what we just did." she giggled more making Luke roll his eyes.

"Well, at least I know that I did a good job with the boat."

"Oh you certainly did a great job. And not just with the boat."

"Jeez."

"Come one Luke. This was amazing. Wasn't this fun?"

"There's nothing fun about doing it on the boat."

"Well, didn't you and Nicole have…you know…while you were on that cruise? That was a boat. Same thing." she said bitterly.

"Can we please not talk about my ex right now. I'm a bit uncomfortable talking about that when I'm naked and with you by my side, after we just made love."

"Gladly."

"And besides, that was a big boat. With a room."

She looked at him and smiled wickedly. "Well you have a big boat."

"Jeez. Could you stop please?"

"But it's true."

"Lorelai-" But he stopped once he felt Lorelai's hands going lower and she was kissing his neck. "Looks like you're not tired." he breathed,

"Never." she whispered. Luke kissed her on the lips for. All the while he thought about asking her right then and there. He wanted to, the ring's still in his pants pocket, somewhere in the boat. If only Lorelai would stop doing that very sensual thing she's doing with her tongue on his collarbone then he could regain control and get the ring.

"Lorelai, I-" he was about to ask her, but then he saw the sky. "Uh, Lorelai."

"Mhm?"

"I think we should stop."

"Mhm."

"Lorelai it's gonna rain."

Lorelai stopped and then looked up in the sky. Gray clouds were forming. She frowned. "But I want you now!" she wined.

"I know, but if we don't leave now, then it's gonna rain on us." he said, already putting his clothes back on.

"Fine." Lorelai grumbled, following his pursuit, while pouting. "Can we at least do it in the cabin? Or in your truck?" she asked with a grin.

"Sure." he smiled, kissing her. Cause he can never say no to her. Specially when she's naked and pouting.

* * *

"Hey Lane, it's Luke…just checking up on things…good…she is? Why?….oh, ok…I'll call her."

"What was that?"

"Lane said that Rory came home? I don't know why. I'm gonna call her." he said calling her. He left her a message and drove of to their home.

They arrived at the house just a few minutes after Luke called. They walked up to the house and heard yelling. They immediately went in and was surprised to hear Christopher.

"Christopher?" said Lorelai.

Rory and Chris both looked at Luke and Lorelai standing in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, getting angrier by the minute.

"I tried to tell him to leave. Go now!" said Rory.

"No. not until I set things strait to this guy." he replied, pointing to Luke.

Luke stood there trying to restrain himself from going up to him and punch him. He didn't want to get in the middle of this. This was their battle, not his. So he just stayed quiet.

"Christopher I think you better leave now!" Lorelai said forcefully.

"No! what right does this guy have to come in here and take you two away from me? Make my daughter replace me with him?"

"I'm not your daughter!" Rory yelled.

"Chris! You don't own us! We are not something to own. We live our lives the way we want and we want to be with Luke."

"I'm her father!"

"No you're not, Luke's my dad." Rory cried, running towards Luke. But Chris grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "Ow! You're hurting me!"

"Hey!" Luke yelled. "Get your hands off her." Oh well, he tried to control himself, but Rory was getting hurt.

"Do not tell me what to do diner boy. I'm her father!"

Luke walked up to him grabbed him and pulled him away from Rory. Rory immediately clung on to him. "Do not ever hurt Rory or Lorelai again, do you hear me?"

"what are you gonna do about it?" Luke got away from Rory and grabbed Christopher. He tried to get away, but Luke was stronger. Luke dragged him to the front door and kicked him out.

"You stay away from Stars Hollow and stay away from us. If you ever come back here or hurt these girls again, I swear I'm gonna kill you."

Chris got up and brushed dust off himself. He looked defeated. "I'm gonna leave. But I'll be back." he said, walking away.

Luke slammed the door shut and walked back into the living room. Rory immediately ran towards him and hugged him. Lorelai followed her daughter's pursuit.

"Mom, dad, I'm so sorry. I tried to make him leave before you guys could come home." said Rory as they settled on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Luke.

"I didn't want to ruin your happiness."

"Oh, hun. You have to tell us these things, ok?" reasoned Lorelai. " If we hadn't come home early, who knows what he would have done to you."

"I'm sorry."

"Where did he came from anyway?" asked Luke.

"He went to my apartment this morning. I don't know why. I told him to leave. And he didn't. I told him to not bother you guys but he did. So I came here to stop him."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want him to ruin things between the two of you guys. I know he will, just like last time."

"Rory, honey, that was a long time ago." reassured Luke. "Your mom and I are good now."

"I know. But I still didn't want him to disturb you guys. I'm sorry."

"It's ok sweets." smiled Lorelai. "Just as long as you're not hurt and that you're ok."

"I am." she smiled, hugging them both. She pulled back and inspected the two. "So, did you do it?" she asked Luke.

"Do what?" said Lorelai.

"Well, I couldn't, it started raining." explained Luke.

"Do what?" again, asked Lorelai.

"Oh." said Rory, disappointedly.

"Do what?" yelled Lorelai. Luke and Rory looked at her. "Argh. I hate it when you guys hide things from me."

"You have it right?" whispered Rory to Luke. He nodded. "I'm gonna go to my room." she announced, then left.

"Do what?" Lorelai asked once again.

"Lorelai, I love you." Luke said.

"I love you too Luke. Now will you please tell me what our daughter was talking about?"

"Lorelai, I really want to be with you. This past eight months have been hell for me. If it wasn't for Rory, I may have died. I missed you and I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too Luke."

"I want to be with you forever. I want to have it. The whole package with you. I want to be that guy for you. I want us to have kids and live in a big house and get a dog."

"Luke."

"I know you're leaving. But Lorelai, I love you and I can't bare to live without you anymore." then he got out the ring from his pocket. "Lorelai will you marry me?"

Lorelai's eyes went wide upon seeing the ring. It was beautiful she smiled, tears rolling down her face. She looked up to him with the biggest grin in the world and said. "Yes."

Luke beamed and placed the ring on her finger. Once the ring was place, Lorelai launched herself at him and kissed him really hard. Then she pulled back looked into his eyes and hugged. Him. Moments later they were joined by a bouncing Rory.

* * *

Thanks for all your love. Now, i'm sorry if this was a little blah. I'm not really good with writing violence. I'm a lover not a fighter. I'm anti-war, granted I wasn't writing a war but, I'm just really not a violent person. So sorry if it sucked. And btw, If Luke seemed a little restless, like he wasn't doing anything, like it says, he didn't want to get in the way with their battle, cause it was up to Rory and Lorelai, not him.

So, next chapter's the last. Yep, that's right. last chapters next. It will be the epilogue if you must. Just to let you know.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is the last chapter. I just really want to get this out of the way. Let's call this chapter The Epilogue.**

"We're home." announced Luke as he passed the sign saying 'Stars Hollow Next Stop'.

Lorelai looked at him and smiled. "I noticed." she said, happily. "Rory said she's gonna be at the diner."

"Ok, we'll go there." Luke drove into the direction towards the diner. They got off the truck and went inside and found Rory behind the cash register counting receipts, also having a cap on, which was turned sideways.

"Boy, she's beginning to be more like you everyday." mumbled Lorelai, with an amused smile.

Rory looked up and grinned. "Mom! Dad!." she yelled. Running up to them and giving them a big hug. "I missed you guys." she said.

"We missed you too kid." smiled Luke.

"How was it? I wanna hear all about it" she demanded, as they walked over to the counter.

"ALL of it?" asked Lorelai. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Well, save me from the gory details please." she giggled."But how was it though?"

"It was perfect." said Lorelai.

"That's so sweet."shesaid at awe."I'm glad you guys had a good time on your honeymoon. So, how is it being Mr. And Mrs. Danes?"

"Amazing." smiled Luke.

"Yeah. I'm finally a Danes now." gushed Lorelai.

"Which reminds me, while you guys were gone, the adoption papers came. All it needs is your signatures and I'm all set to be a Danes as well." Rory said excitedly.

"That's great hon. We'll get right on that once we get home." said Luke, beaming happily.

"Ok. I'm so excited. It's finally official!" cried Rory. The three just beamed.

* * *

"Hey dad?" said Rory entering the living room. She sat down next to Luke on the couch, who was watching something on TV.

"Yeah?" he said, lowering the volume and looked at his daughter.

"Um, when…remember after Liz's wedding, when you walked mom home?" she asked, trying to find the right words.

"Yeah?" he seriously didn't know where she was going with this.

"Well, remember when you asked mom to go to that movie with you afterwards?"

"Um, yeah."

"Well, did you mean it as a date?"

Now curious "Ok, why are you asking me this?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to know." Luke raised his brow and looked at her. Rory sighed. "Alright, fine, Marty asked me to go to a dinner and a movie with him and I just wanted to know if he meant he wanted to go on a date with me or it was just a friendly dinner and a movie."

Luke understood. "Rory-"

"I mean, he couldn't of had meant it to be a date right? Maybe it's just something between two friends. We have watched movies together before. And we have went out to eat many times before too. But never together. So maybe it is a date."

"Rory-"

"Oh my god. It must be a date. What am I gonna do. Marty's my friend. I can't date my friend. I mean, I know you and mom were friends, but you guys were in love with each other. Marty doesn't love me. And I don't love Marty. I mean, he's nice. And I like him."

"Rory-"

"Well, maybe I like him more than just a friend type thing. But he's still my friend. I can't think of him that way." Rory was now in a panic daze.

Luke sighed as Lorelai came down the stairs. "What's wrong with her?" she asked, sitting on the other side of Luke.

"She's just pondering on whether or not she has a date with Marty." answered Luke. Rory didn't even notice her mom had joined them.

"What? She has a date with Marty?"

"She doesn't know yet."

"What do you mean?"

"Marty asked Rory to a dinner and a movie and she doesn't know if it's a date or not."

"Oh." Lorelai giggled. "Rory, honey, you need a little clarification there?"

"Mom, do you think it's a date?"

"I don't know, depends. What did he sound like when he asked you?"

"I don't know, calm, casual."

"And have you guys ever had a dinner and a movie before?"

"yes, but separately, never both at the same time."

"Sounds like a date to me."

"But Marty's my friend. I can't be dating my friend."

"Your mom and I were friends before we went out." pointed out Luke.

"Yes. But it was obvious that you guys were in love with each other. I bet Marty doesn't even think of me that way."

"Right." said Lorelai sarcastically.

"He doesn't."

"I'm sure he doesn't hon." said Luke.

"Mom. Dad. He doesn't."

"Remember what I use to say every time you say that Luke had a crush on me?" said Lorelai.

"Yeah. You said no way in a million years that dad did not have a crush on you. You even swore on your love for coffee that he didn't"

"You said that?" asked Luke.

"Yes. I did. I was naïve and I didn't think that you did since I annoy the hell out of you. Boy, am I happy to be wrong. But, you see kid. He did have a crush on me. He was just pining away for me and waited eight whole years to ask me out."

"I was not pining." argued Luke.

"Excuse me. I believe a certain horoscope in your wallet would beg to differ."

"Mom, don't mock him. You were pining for him too." teased Rory. Lorelai glared.

Luke grinned. "Listen Rory, you may not think that Marty doesn't like you, but he does."

"How do you know?"

"I know. I've seen the way he looks at you. And he cares about you."

"Yeah he does." Rory agreed.

"And, I bet you like him too." teased Lorelai. Rory blushed. "See, you do."

"Ok, maybe I do. But still, maybe it's not a date."

"Rory. He asked you out on a movie and dinner. Please do not ponder any more than you already are. Remember what happened with mommy?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember. I had to turn off my phone because of that."

"Why, what happened?" asked Luke.

"Well," started Rory. "after you asked mom out on that movie, she didn't know if it was a date or not. So every minute, she would change her mind from it wasn't a date, to it was a date. And she would call me every single minute, even at night, so that I can help her analyze."

"You did that to her?" he asked, laughing.

"Hey. Do not mock. You did that to me."

"I told you it was a date." said Rory.

"Well I never did get to know if it was a date or not. Was it a date hon?" she asked Luke.

"It was whatever you wanted it to be." Luke shrugged.

"But I would have never got to claim it as a date since we never went on it until after you kissed me. Seven weeks after."

"Would you rather we went on that date and not have our first kiss at the Dragonfly?"

"No. I like our first kiss better. Of course, not including the Kirk part. And I loved our first date." they both smiled at each other remembering their first date.

"So," said Rory, bringing them back to reality. "You guys are saying that Marty likes me and that this is a date?"

"Yes." Luke and Lorelai said in unison.

Rory thought for a second. "Crap. Now I have to go find something to wear." said Rory. She got up from the couch and ran to her room.

Luke and Lorelai chuckled. They looked at each other and kissed passionately. "So, you really would have let me decide if it was a date or not?" asked Lorelai, in between kisses.

"Yep. Did you want it to happen that way?"

"Nope. Like I said, I loved our first date. At least that way, I had an idea of what it meant. And of what happened afterwards." she smiled, mischievously.

He grinned and kissed her again.

"Mom! I have nothing!" Rory yelled from her room.

Lorelai sighed. "Duty calls." she said, giving him one more kiss before she went to Rory's aid.

* * *

"I'm home." announced Rory as she entered the house.

"Living room." yelled Lorelai.

Rory walked in the living room and say her mom and dad snuggled together on the couch. "Hey." smiled Rory. She kissed both of them and sat down next to Luke and snuggled up with him as well.

"Hey Miss Smarty. Where's Marty. He. I rhymed." joked Lorelai, Luke rolled his eyes.

"Marty had to go finish up some more assignments. He said he's sorry he couldn't make it. He'll try next time. So, what are we gonna watch tonight?"

"What are we not gonna watch tonight. Your mother raided her old movie box this morning." said Luke.

"Oh my. This is gonna be a long night." said Rory.

"Hey!" pouted Lorelai. Luke and Rory just giggled. "Well, actually, I have something to tell you two." she said, sitting up and looking at them with a serious face.

"What is it?" asked Rory, now concerned.

"Yeah. Is everything ok?" said Luke in the same worried tone.

"Everything's fine. Actually, they're better than fine. They're fantastic." smiled Lorelai.

Luke and Rory let out a breath. "Don't scare us like that." said Luke. "Now, what is it?"

"Well, I went to the doctors this morning." she started, Luke and Rory's worried face were back. "It's nothing bad." Luke and Rory seems to relax a bit. "Well, you know that I've been in a crabby mood lately, and that I've been getting weird cravings, and that I've been vomiting more often and I keep eating apples and-"

"Oh my god!" Rory gasped. "You're not…are you?"

"What?" Luke asked.

Lorelai smiled, and nodded slowly. "Yes I am."

Rory shrieked and jumped up and down. Bringing her mother with her, hugging ever so.

"What? What's? going on." asked Luke. Rory just kept jumping. "Lorelai, mind telling me what's going on?"

"I'm pregnant Luke." she said softly. Luke didn't say anything for a moment. Then a grin slowly crept to his face. He soon got up and hugged Lorelai as well. Rory joined them.

"Are you really?" he asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to wait until Rory's here so I could tell you guys all together." she said, ears rolling down her cheeks.

"This is amazing." said Luke.

"I'm gonna be a big sister." said Rory. They all smiled and joined once again into a hug.

**There's the last chapter. I hope you liked it. And thank you guys for reading and for your reviews. **

**bokayjunkie**


End file.
